Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children II: Holy
by ChaosM
Summary: Two years after the end of My first story The Advent Children. The world nears it's final breathe as a goup of people seek to save it by any means possible. Alex, Lucy, Denzel and John reach their breaking point as they try to protect everyone they love.
1. Prolouge: Prelude 12 21

**Hey Everybody I'm back with the sequel to my story The Advent Children.**

**It's a bit darker than the last, I hope you like it! Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy 7**

**The Advent Children II: HOLY**

**Prologue: Prelude 12/21**

The Life stream……it is the collection of all the souls gathered from every living being that has ever graced the earth. Over two millennia a creature arrived from the stars and nearly destroyed all life. It was…Jenova. Jenova's arrival left a great scar upon the planet, The lifestream bringing with it mako, the life blood of the planet sought heal this wound. Many years passed, long after Jenova's defeat, a new threat braced the earth. Jenova's remains would be used to once again create destruction. The lifestream saw turbulent times warding off meteor and repairing the world from the damage of meteorfall and the Deepground incident. The earth then finally saw a time for rest from all the destruction…..but the son of the Shinra corporation would once again threaten the world. A small band of heroes would once again repel this deadly threat with the help of the lifestream. Now, the world is nearing it's end. The years of constant. near apocalyptic battles, have drained the world of it's life force. Almost drained entirely of mako the world readies for it's last breathe. At this same moment the people of the world unknowing of this danger, grow disillusioned of the world they live in. Everything around them begins to decay and rust, the people become restless over their dark and dreary world. But one small group of people seek to end all of this darkness once and for all…………….

**Two years after the defeat of Rufus…..In the Northern Crater 8:00 pm**

An elderly man of 60 years or so stands wiping his brow in the middle of am archeological dig site. He looks over his notes once more as he heads back to the main tent. Several men stand in the tent at computer stations compiling research over various topics related to the crater. Suddenly a young man runs into the tent alarmed and eagerly searches out the old man.

"Dr. Heartilly…You have to come quick we've found something!" exclaimed the young research assistant

The Doctor quickly followed the young assistant to a another part of the dig site. The Doctor fell to one knee as he slowly dusted away the dirt. There laying in the ground before him was a single piece of black materia.

"Doctor…this is an amazing discovery!" shouted the assistant

"I knew we'd find something…..this is the site of some of the greatest battles the world has ever seen. To find an artifact such as this….was only a matter of time. Quick take this to the main tent and get it cleaned a prepared for analysis as soon as possible." Answered the doctor

"Right!" replied the assistant

The assistant took the materia and started to race back to the tent when suddenly a whirl wind of dust started up. A group of jet black military helicopters descended upon the small encampment, as soldiers started to rush out. A man with graying hair steps out of one of the helicopters(looking very much like solid snake from MGS4), he quickly surveys the dig as his troops start rounding up the researchers. The young assistant quickly ducks out of the way of the troops and heads for the edge of the crater away from the troops with the black materia.

The assistant reached the edge of the crater when suddenly he was shot from behind by one of the troops. As he fell down the materia fell from his hands and rolled down the side of the crater. The Doctor was brought to the grey haired man, who smiled at him.

"Hello Doctor Heartily, My name is Colonel Darkwater." Answered The Col.

"Why are you here?" asked the doctor fearful

"I just wanted to borrow some of your research, Doctor Heartilly?" replied the Col.

"WHY?" asked the Doctor

"Can't you tell……we're here to save the world." Smiled Col. Darkwater

Col. Darkwater smiled at the doctor as he pulled out a pistol and shot the doctor through the head grinning happily. The troop stared at their commander as he put his gun away.

"Take it all. I want every last thing…every piece of research, very recovered artifact!" commanded the Col.

Col. Darkwater then entered the main tent and started to look through the various jars as his troops raided the encampment. Suddenly his eyes widened as he carefully lifted up a jar labeled **Fossilized Genetic material**.

"What do we have here? I think I've found her." smiled the Col. As held the jar in his hands almost admiring it.

The Col. stepped out of the tent and climbed into his helicopter, as it took off into the sky.

"Radio the troops and tell them to pull out….then let the clean up crew know that they have to move in and erase all trace of us being here. We would want any people catching on to our little plan." Shouted the Col. as his helicopter flew off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 1: Light My Fire

**Here's my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it please review, I look forward to hearing all of your opinons.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Light My Fire**

It was a clear summer's day over the small church in the town of Kalm. Inside the second floor window Denzel Strife stood looking out the window at the clear sky dressed in a nice tux. Across from him stood his brother Alex Strife nervously smoothing out his won tux as John Valentine stood in the corner smiling at the two.

"Relax Alex, everything is going to be fine." Assured John

"I still can't believe my little brother is getting married." Smirked Denzel

"Neither can I." sighed Alex

"I'm still surprised John didn't try to kill you when he found out." Laughed Denzel

"Oh….he did try. But…like he'd ever be able to beat me." Retorted Alex

"In your dreams." Smirked John

"Really Alex….we're proud of you. And we wish you luck." Smiled Denzel

"You're going to need it, now get out there and marry my sister." Smiled John

"Thanks guys…See ya both out there in a little bit." Said Alex as he took a deep breathe and headed out of the room.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked John solemnly

"He doesn't need to know. It's nothing now….and there is no reason to worry him….especially today." Replied Denzel quietly

"You better pray that it's nothing." Replied John

"Tomorrow I want you to go and check it out."

"Me?"

"I trust you John….I want there to be nothing wrong. But just in case….I want you to be the one to check it out…just don't tell Alex."

"Fine, but I warned you back when this all started. Don't go around messing with things. I warned you."

"Don't you think I know? What choice did I have? Ever since we "cut ties" with Rufus………the WRO is nearing bankruptcy. I had to let them use the Northern Crater as a dig site, there were willing to pay money if I was willing to wave the WRO red tape on the land."

"Forget it for now….It's a special day…..act like it." Stated John as he walked out of the room

Denzel sighed as he looked out the window once more. He took one last look at him self in the mirror then headed out the door toward the wedding. Alex stood nervously at the alter, assembled before him was all the friends and family the Strife family had accumulated over the years. The music began to sound as the wedding procession started. It wasn't long before Lucy Valentine started down the aisle accompanied by her father. To Alex she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in that moment all the fear and nervousness he had experienced melted away. He felt nothing but most absolute of ecstasy as the priest uttered the words "I now pronounce you man and wife." They kissed, passionately experiencing total bliss.

An hour later the party was in full swing as the reception raged on. Barrett was on the dance floor with his daughter Marlene while, Denzel sat off to the side bouncing his small daughter on his lap.

"That your kid?" asked Cid Jr. as he sat down by Denzel and offered him a drink

"Yeah." Smiled Denzel as he took the drink

"Sorry I haven't come by to see her and all I've been busy with the new airship project." Replied Jr.

"Don't worry about it."

"So what's her name?"

"Celes….Celes Strife." Smiled Denzel as his daughter giggled lightly

"That's a beautiful name." replied Jr.

The two men smiled at the young girl who sat there happily on her father's lap. The raised their glasses as a sign of respect and toasted to the prospect to what the future might bring. Meanwhile an amused John Valentine staked out his place at the bar as he watched over the wedding. Cloud Strife sat at one of the tables with Nanaki and John's father, talking of who knows what. It was then John spied his own wife walking over to him looking beautiful in her pink bride maid's dress.

"Come on John….let's head out onto the dance floor." Pleaded Izumi

"I….don't think so. I'm not much of a dancer." Replied John

"Oh…come on John. Please for me…" begged Izumi trying out her big puppy dog eyes on John

"Many things were taught in my house….ninjitsu, marksmanship, reckless abandonment for one's personal safety…..but cutting a rug just wasn't one of them." Smirked John

"Please John…..for me."

"I don't know?"

"Either you dance with me or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Smirked Izumi

John groaned as Izumi pulled him onto the dance floor. Alex and Lucy sat by at the head table watching all the party goers enjoying themselves. Lucy looked over her wedding for the thousandth time today. She still couldn't believe that she and Alex had gotten married. Two years ago she couldn't even dream of this moment as she painfully watched Alex walk down his destructive path. She looked at Alex once more, he sat there smiling, laughing, talking with his friend Jr. At this moment Alex almost seemed like a different person to her.

He was happy, he was smiling. Lucy could remember a time when Alex never smiled at all. But he was different now, something had changed in him. Almost as if a terrible burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Lucy smiled, today was the happiest day of her life and assembled before her was all of her family and friends. To Lucy this moment couldn't be any more perfect and as icing on the cake her brother was awkwardly dancing at the goading of his wife.

Lucy giggled slightly at the sight of her brother. He too had changed. First of he drank a lot less. And, in general, he just seemed happier. No longer was he haunted by his heritage. Lucy couldn't think of any words of thanks she could extend to Izumi, the wonderful woman who had stood by her brother through thick and thin. Everything is Lucy's life was changing, shifting ever so slightly from moment to moment. A few minutes later Denzel grabbed a hold of a microphone in order to address the wedding party.

"I just want to thank everybody for coming today in order to celebrate my brother's special day. I know we've all been through a lot and I just want to wish them a happy life together. I couldn't think of any woman more perfect for my brother than Lucy. No one else could probably put up with all his bullshit." Chuckled Denzel

Every laughed slightly at Denzel's comment. Suddenly the ground shook lightly startling everyone. Alex's started to hear a ringing sound as the ground shook once more. The wedding guest scrambled for cover as Vincent looked out the window, when he was sure everything was fine he assured everyone that it was merely an earthquake.

"Help me!" came a low whisper

Alex looked around frantically, no one seemed to be talking at the moment but the presence of the voice was unmistakable. The trembling stopped as everyone took a moment to collect themselves. Alex took a deep breathe and pushed the whole thing out of his mind. After everyone had collected themselves the reception resumed.

**The Next day**

John Valentine sat hunched over in the crowded van. All around him were WRO troops readying for the task at hand. John sat there quietly, head down reflecting over his mission.

"Sir, we're 10 minutes away from the target." Announced one of the troopers

John stood up and walked up to the front equipment locker area of the van. He opened the door and pulled out some armor. John had opted to change his look by wearing his black leather outfit with some traditional Wutai ninja armor. All over the jet black armor, were different Wutai symbols painted in crimson red paint. After John had finished suiting up, he grabbed his Katana gunblade and signaled to his troops.

"Okay guys, Here's the mission one last time. This is recon ONLY. We are locate this man, Dr. Leon Heartilly. He's an Anthropologist, and he was conducting a dig on the northern crater." Remarked John as he passed out pictures of the man

"But isn't the crater a restricted area?" asked one of the troopers

"Dr. Heartilly had special permission to conduct this dig…… we are to secure the area and make sure everything is all right. Is that clear?" commanded John

"Yes Sir!" shouted the troops

When the van had reached the site, the troops filled out and headed for the edge of the crater. John reluctantly headed for the crater, but nothing had prepared him for the shock of what he saw.

Meanwhile Denzel Strife sat at his desk in the WRO headquarters filling out paper work. Suddenly his assistant announced to him over the intercom that he had a call from John. Denzel sighed deeply as he answered the phone.

"John good to hear from you, what's going on?" stated Denzel hopping for the best

"There's nothing here." Stated John Solemnly

"Oh good, nothing's wrong. That's great news." Replied Denzel relieved

"No….there is nothing here. It's gone….everything is gone its as if no one had set foot here in years. The researchers are gone, the equipment is gone, no files, no prints……no bodies." Replied John

"I…..have you looked everywhere?" Denzel sighed

"There is nowhere to look, there is nothing here. Denzel something happened here, something bad. I warned you." Retorted John

"DAMN IT JOHN! Not now! Not right now, just keep looking there's got to be some clue there." Shouted Denzel nearly freaking out

"I'll keep looking, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Please John, keep looking. This is probably all just a mistake and we are just freaking out over nothing."

"Whatever."

As John hung up his phone he sighed deeply. John continued walking down the path, investigating the crater. Suddenly John noticed something shining covered by the dirt. He carefully pulled it out of the ground and inspected the object. It was pocket watch, John cracked it open inside was a picture of Dr. Heartilly's wife. John then noticed an extra compartment to the watch as he cracked it open he found a small piece of folded paper. On it was written a locker number and combination for a locker at the Junnon airfield. John placed the watch and the note in his pocket as one of the troopers ran over to him with some information.

"Sir we found some footprints. They looked as if someone tried to sweep them away." Reported the solider

John followed the trooper to some foot steps near the edge of the crater. It was about midday so John could see well around him. He followed the footsteps to the ledge and looked over. There he saw a body. John quickly scaled downward to investigate. John checked the man's I.D, he was an assistant of Dr. Heartilly's.

"Get on the radio, we found the dead body of one of the researchers. I want a full investigation." Called out John to the trooper

Suddenly John noticed that the assistant had something in his hand. John pried the object from his grip and held it up to the sun. It was a small piece of black materia. John had never seen such a thing before. As he stood there looking over the mysterious materia, John did not notice that he was being watched. A hundred yards away on top of a small hill facing a crater. A snipe laid on the ground aiming his rifle. As he stared through the scope, he carefully focused his sight until the crosshairs focused right onto John's head. The sniper put his finger on the trigger as he prepared to take his shot. A gunshot rang out into the open air. No one saw where it came from.

**To be continued……..  
**

**

* * *

Sorry the story has kind of a slow start it will pick up soon. Next chapter revolves around Alex and Lucy on their Honeymoon. Danger lurks everywhere. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Not Okay

**Hey everybody' this is the latest chapter I hope you like it. Everything is going to start building up to the big story now. Three major forces are going to come into play. One you know...another is being expanded upon in this chapter and the third will sort of be introduced in the next. Please send in your review and any questions/opinions you may have.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I'm not Okay**

Alex found himself floating, floating over an endless river of clear blue liquid…..the lifestream. The light started to grow brighter and brighter, nearly blinding him, when suddenly the light faded. It started to dim and grow faint. Alex felt a cold chill as the eerie whisper returned.

"Help Me" boomed the voice

"Who are you?" questioned Alex

"Fading….I am…fading." Answered the voice

"Why?" asked Alex

"Help…." Cried the voice

"Who are you?" shouted Alex in desperation

Suddenly a bright white light shone over Alex's head. Alex gasped as the light started to sweep toward him. The light started to envelope his body as he felt it begin to rip him apart. Alex screamed out in pain as he was suddenly jolted awake from his horrifying nightmare.

Alex awoke in bed in a cold sweat gasping for air. He sat there for a moment to let his head clear. Alex took stock of his surroundings. He was in bed naked next to his beautiful new wife Lucy. Alex thanked god that he had not disturbed her wife his nightmare. Alex pulled the covers off himself and slowly got out of bed. Alex grabbed a nearby robe off the dresser and slipped it on. Alex looked at the time it was about three A.M. Alex walked over to the balcony door and breathed in cool salt air of Costa Del Sol.

"What the F#K was that about?" he whispered to himself

Alex just stood there for a while trying to let the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing against the shore soothe him. He heard foot steps behind him, he turned around to find Lucy standing in the middle of the doorway smiling at him, wearing only bed sheets wrapped around her beautiful frame. Alex walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He then engaged her in a passionate kiss, enjoying every moment they shared together as if it were their last.

"What's wrong with you?" whispered Lucy as she placed her chin lovingly on Alex's shoulder

"Nothing……just…..a bad dream." Replied Alex

"What was it about?" asked Lucy

"I don't want to talk about….Let's just enjoy our time here." Answered Alex

"Do I look stupid to you. I you really want this marriage to work then we have to be honest with each other. I'm not just going to let you sweep this under the rug. Something is bothering you." Retorted Lucy

"Fine….I'll tell you. I've been hearing a voice lately….I'm not sure where it's coming from. But…..you there was that earthquake the other day….and one the week before. I heard the voice both of those times…and then again in my dream. In the dream I'm standing over the lifestream and the voice calls out to me. Then there is a white light, a painful light. The voice asks for help, but before I can do anything…..the light….it tears me to piece. I think…..I don't know what's going on." Stated Alex

"It's probably nothing more than just a bad dream. The thing with Rufus was hard on all of us….but you. You nearly died, you fell into the lifestream….and something happened to you there. Maybe….this is just a residual effect." Replied Lucy

"I don't know." Sighed Alex

Lucy and Alex embraced tightly before returning to their kiss.

"For now…let's just forget about. This is still our honeymoon after all." Smiled Lucy

"You're right…..Mrs. Strife." Chuckled Alex

The two of them began to kiss passionately inching ever so slightly back toward the bed. Alex closed the door behind them as they continued to kiss. Alex and Lucy playfully fell onto the bed as Alex tossed of his robe. Lucy removed the bed sheet from around her. The two lovers continued to kiss passionately as they became lost in the moment.

The next morning Lucy awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sounds of birds sweetly sing just outside on the balcony. After a long shower with Alex, the two of them got dressed and headed down to the hotel café for breakfast. They sat outside and enjoyed the fresh salt air as they ate their meal. Alex sat there for a while admiring the beauty of the scenery. He took a sip of orange juice and sighed deeply.

"It's really getting to you isn't it?" asked Lucy concerned

"What is?" remarked Alex trying to deflect the question

"The dream." Answered Lucy slightly annoyed

"Oh….that….it's just a dream it doesn't matter. I just…want to enjoy my time here with you." Replied Alex

"Fine….I'll drop it….for now. So what do want to do today?" remarked Lucy

"Well….we could just go back up to the room…." Joked Alex

"This marriage has got to be more than just sex." Chided Lucy

"I know, I know…it was just a suggestion." Chuckled Alex

"How about we start with a walk on the beach….then we'll see where we go from there. And if you're a good boy….later tonight maybe we can have a little more fun up in our room." Stated Lucy seductively

"You're on." Smiled Alex

After breakfast Alex and Lucy took a stroll down the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. After about an hour Alex and Lucy took a break by sitting on a nearby log in the sand. They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Did some thing seem wrong to you?" asked Alex

"About what?" asked Lucy as she snuggled in closer to Alex

"At the wedding….don't you think our brothers were acting a bit strange?" asked Alex as he wrapped an arm around Lucy

"How do you mean?"

"I think….I think they're hiding something from me."

"They wouldn't be. Denzel and John trust you."

"I know….they know me. Which makes me think that they are trying to protect me from something that they don't think I'll like."

"What could they possibly hide from you."

"I…don't know. But, about a month ago the WRO was having some series financial problems…..and now not so much. Denzel refuses to tell me where he got the money."

"What dose this have to do with John?"

"On the day of the wedding I was with them. As I left the dressing room and headed for the alter….as soon as a closed the door…I heard them argue about something."

"About what?"

"I don't know…but something isn't right. Do you think I should confront Denzel about it?"

"If you really think something is going on….then yes."

"I don't know what's happening….with John…with Denzel…with me…"

Suddenly Alex felt a chill run down his spine. He could suddenly feel something nearby…something elusive. He couldn't quite put his finger on the sensation. He sat up quickly startling Lucy.

"Find me." Came a whisper out of nowhere

Alex….like a man possessed followed this sensation. Lucy followed after him dumfounded at Alex's strange behavior. Alex could sense something nearby. He didn't know what, he didn't know why, he just knew that it was there, and that he had to find it. Alex followed the feeling until it lead him to a rocky part of the beach leading to a large cliff. Just to the side of the cliff was a cave. Alex entered the cave cautiously, Lucy following closely behind them. The tunnel was dark, but an eerie glow came from the other end. Alex and Lucy carefully inched closer to the strange light, until they discovered its source.

Shining brightly right before them was a fair sized mako fountain. Alex stood there shocked, while Lucy moved closer to investigate it. Alex hesitantly took a step closer to the fountain eyeing it carefully.

"How did you know this was here?" asked Lucy

"I don't know." Sighed Alex

After finding nothing particularly strange about the fountain the couple ventured out of the cave and headed back up the beach toward the hotel. Unbeknownst to them on a dune not to far away, laid a sniper covered by a camouflage blanket. He carefully set his sights on Alex and placed his finger on the trigger. The sniper pulled the trigger, a shot rang out into the air.

Lucy heard something in the distance, using her demonic reflexives she pushed her husband to the ground narrowly missing the bullet as it whirled past them. Alex quickly recovered from the shock and rolled away from Lucy. He scrambled to his feet and ran toward the area from where the shot came from. Lucy circled around and came at the snipe from the other side hoping to split up his focus.

The sniper fired two more shots with his rifle one at Alex on at Lucy. Both heroes narrowly dodged the shots and kept racing toward their attacker. The sniper panicked throwing off his camouflage. He was wearing standard issued tan army fatigues, in order to blend in with the sand. The sniper grabbed a hold of the machine gun he carried at his side. Before he could fire Lucy leaped past him and swept the sniper's legs with a kick. Alex jumped onto the sniper and wrestled away the gun from him.

After restraining their attacker Alex and Lucy brought him back to the entrance to the cave and sat him down on a rock to question him. Lucy pointed the sniper's machine gun at the attacker while Alex held onto his rifle.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Alex

"I am an instrument!" answered the sniper confidently

"WHY ARE TRYING TO KILL US?" demanded Lucy

"It is the will of my superior officer." Responded the sniper, unknown to Lucy and Alex the sniper quietly removed a grenade from one of his back pockets and removed the pin

"Why dose your superior officer want us dead? Who is he?" demanded Alex

"He is the man who will save the world." Answered the sniper calmly as he starred Alex in the eyes

Lucy stared at the sniper confused then carefully looked behind him. When her eyes locked onto the grenade she immediately shouted to Alex and the two of them bolted away from the sniper. The sniper chuckled lightly as the grenade went off causing an explosion. Alex breathed deeply then looked back toward the site of the explosion. There was nothing left of the sniper, everything being disintegrated by the blast.

Alex discarded the rifle and made his way to his feet. Lucy stood up as well and tossed away the machine gun. They checked to see if each other was okay before heading back toward the hotel past the various on lookers, trying to see what happened with the explosion. When they reached there room Alex flopped onto the bed while Lucy headed into the bathroom to grab some towels and rubbing alcohol.

Alex reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. He dialed his brothers work number and asked to talk to Denzel. It was around the afternoon time and Denzel should have been in his office.

"Denzel Strife, who's calling?" questioned Denzel

"Denzel it's Alex something happened." Answered Alex

"What…what's going on?" asked Denzel concerned

"We were….." Alex was suddenly cut off by the sound of gun fire coming from the other line

Gun shots could be heard in the back ground as Denzel started to shout, suddenly the line went dead. Alex sat there quiet, clenching the phone in disbelief. Lucy came out of the bathroom carrying towels and a first aid kit. She watched Alex sit there for a while then walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to go." Stated Alex

"Alex what's wrong?" asked Lucy concerned

"I need to go I'll see you later." Stated Alex as he walked to the door and opened it

"Alex tell me what's going on!" demanded Lucy

"Stay here, trust me. I need answers and I need them right now."

"I'm coming with you."

"No…..stay here. I will come back. Just……trust me."

"Fine I'll stay here. But Alex please….we're married now. Trust works both ways. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But just stay here……I have to go just me…..something's happing, something's going…..and I don't understand it. Goodbye."

With that Alex went out the door and headed down the hallway. Lucy just closed the door slowly and flopped out to the bed. She pulled one of the pillows close and placed it under her chin. For years she had waited for this moment, the day when she finally got to marry the man that she loved. For the longest time many things had gotten in the way of their relationship. And now when everything was supposed to be perfect and happy…..they couldn't even enjoy it….not even for one fleeting moment.

Alex paced down the hotel lobby then headed out the front entrance. Suddenly a black van pulled up in front of the hotel. A group of heavily armed soldiers grabbed a hold of Alex and dragged him into the van. When he was securely inside the van sped off into the distance. Alex struggled against his captures for a while before he was confronted by the troop's leader.

"Hello Mr. Strife….My name is Colonel Liam Darkwater." Stated the Colonel

"What do you want?!?" shouted Alex

"What else….to save the world." Smiled the colonel as he pointed his gun straight at Alex's head

Suddenly a second van came out of nowhere, slamming into the side of the one Alex was in. Both vans spiraled off the main rode into a nearby field. Smoke came from their engines as they sat there.

**To be continued………….**

* * *

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers. The next chapter will answer SOME questions. I promise, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Houses of the HOLY

**Here's the next chpater! It's short but I hope you enjoy it. Please Review I love getting all of your feedback. Next chapter will be up soon...more action...more answers...more suspense.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Houses of the HOLY**

Alex's head throbbed as he came to under a pile of strewn bodies. The crash caused quite a jolt in the speeding van, causing everyone to be thrown around before it came to a screeching halt. Darkwater shook off the shock and made his way to his feet just as the door flew open. John stood there staring daggers at Darkwater as he pointed his gunblade at him.

"You must be the bastard trying to kill us." Stated John

"Guilty as charged." Smiled Darkwater

"Get out!" commanded John angrily

'Darkwater slowly got out of the van, suddenly Darkwater's soldiers sprang to life and surrounded John. Darkwater grabbed Alex and threw him out of the van to stand with John as they all aimed their guns at the two heroes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Alex

"I got one of their snipers, then found his van…..in it was a radio and a tracking device. I followed it here then when I heard on the radio that they captured you I stepped on the gas." Replied John

"Nice rescue." Retorted Alex

"Well….like you did such a great job. I had to save your ass after all." Retorted John

"Enough with the happy reunions." Belted Darkwater

Suddenly three WRO vans pulled up. A large group of soldiers filled out and positioned themselves in aid of Alex and John. Darkwater and his troops looked over the WRO forces before realizing that they were outnumbered. Darkwater and his troops slowly held up their arms in defeat.

"This is a lot better." Joked Alex

"Well it seems that you have me out numbered Mr. Valentine." Smiled Darkwater

The two heroes looked at him skeptically. Darkwater turned his left arm slightly to reveal that he was wearing an armlet equipped with materia. A piece of green materia in Darkwater's armlet started to glow as he stopped his foot. The ground started to shake violently a tremor headed straight for the WRO vans knocking them over a long with the troops. Over head a black helicopter rushed over head lowering a rope ladder down to Col. Darkwater.

"I guess you boys get to live…..for now. If you value your lives at all you might want to consider staying out of my business." Shouted Darkwater

John and the soldiers quickly opened fire on Darkwater, but he waved his hand summoning forth a protective barrier, deflecting the bullets. Darkwater and his remaining troops filled into the helicopter and flew off into the distance. Both men grumbled angrily as they tried to take stock of the damage done to their forces.

"Who was that nut job anyway?" asked John

"Ta hell if I know…..he called himself Darkwater. Colonel Liam Darkwater." Sighed Alex

"Colonel?" questioned John

"Well…I guess that means he's a psycho that thinks he's important."

"I guess…..I called Cid a while ago, he should be here soon with a plane to take us back to WRO headquarters."

"Good I think something happened to Denzel we got to get there fast……..wait, drop me off in Edge first."

"Why?"

"If this guy's as crazy and dangerous as he seems I'm gonna need my Tsurugi."

Five minutes later Cid Jr. arrived to pick up Alex, John and the WRO troops. An hour later they arrived in Edge to drop off Alex, before rushing off toward the WRO headquarters. Alex took a deep breathe before heading off for the Seventh Heaven bar. He stood outside the bar for a couple of seconds before reluctantly heading in. As soon as his mother saw him, Tifa squealed with joy and rushed up to her son throwing her arms around him for a loving hug.

"Alex! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" questioned Tifa concerned

"I'm okay Mom." Replied Alex as he hugged his mother

"What about Lucy? Aren't you guys supposed to be on your honeymoon?" asked Tifa

"Yeah, but something happened."

"What?"

"Someone tried to kill us. Lucy's okay right now, but I need to get my Tsurugi and head over to Denzel to find out what's going on."

"Someone tried to kill you? Are they going after you, or is it the whole family? Is Denzel safe? Is…."

"Mom calm down. Everything is okay for right now. I promise you we will atop these guys before they harm anyone in our family. Now…..where is Dad?"

"He's in the back honey."

"Thanks"

Alex kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her once more before heading to the back of the bar. Tifa stood there shocked for awhile before silently sitting down. A single tear came from her eye as she realized that once again the people she loved were in danger.

When Alex reached the back of the Seventh Heaven Bar he found his father working on one of the delivery trucks. Alex smiled a bit as he watched his father work. He remembered there were many moments like this in his childhood. His father would be doing something and there was Alex right there….sitting off to the side silently watching his dad, secretly wishing he was more like him.

"What are you doing here son….Don't you have a pretty new wife you have to take care of?" chuckled Cloud

"Someone's after us dad. I need the Tsurugi." Stated Alex solemnly

'What's going on?" asked Cloud concerned

"Lucy and I were attacked by a sniper, then I was kidnapped." Replied Alex

"Oh my god…..are you okay? How's Lucy?" questioned Cloud

"I'm fine and Lucy's doing well. John saved me…..he was attacked as well."

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine too, he was attacked shortly after he found this weird, huge piece of black materia. He thinks that what these military nut jobs were after."

Cloud stood there speechless for a while, before sighing deeply.

"It's good to hear that you guys are all right. Your sword's upstairs I'll go get it." Stated Cloud solemnly

"Okay.' Alex stared at his father slightly confused by his reaction

"You can use Fenrir if you want just make sure it's ready to go first." Replied Cloud as he walked out of the garage

"Sure Dad!" shouted Alex

Cloud walked upstairs then quietly entered his study. Cloud went to the corner of the room and grabbed the box containing the First Tsurugi, placing it on his desk. Cloud sighed once more as he reached for the nearby telephone and dialed a number. He waited a bit before someone finally answered on the other line.

"Who is it?" answered the man on the other line

"It's Cloud….we have a problem. John found the Black materia."

"I see." Replied the voice saddened

"You have to get it from him before they find out what it is. This is our responsibility….we were supposed to make sure that none of this happened again. If there was one thing we could have done for our children……it should have been to make sure that all of this was gone for good."

"I understand…..I'll do what I can to make this go away."

"One more thing….There were some guys…military types who went after the kids….they were looking for the Black Materia."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know."

"I see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Cloud hung up the phone, when suddenly the door to his study burst opened to reveal and angry Alex.

"What was that about dad? What don't you want us to know? Who were you talking to?" asked Alex angrily

"Alex I…"

"Save it Dad!" shouted Alex

Alex opened the box on Cloud's desk angrily pulling out the Tsurugi. He held firmly in his hands as he glared at his father.

"Tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry Alex, but it's better if you don't know."

The nearby window suddenly burst into a thousand pieces of shattered glass as Red 13 jumped through it. Red stood fangs bared between Cloud and Alex. Alex stood there confused pointing his sword at the two. Red growled loudly at Alex as he stared him down.

Alex took a deep breathe then bolted for the window jumping out and landing with a thud on the ground. He shook it off then hopped on the near by Fenrir motorcycle and sped off into the distance. Cloud and Red watched as he sped off, Tifa rushed into the room frightened by all the noise.

"Thanks for coming Red." Sighed Cloud

"No problem….I was in Edge on business when I got the call from you know who. Sorry about Alex." Replied Red

"It's okay…he may not understand right now, but what we are doing is what's best."

Meanwhile all the way in a base located in the City of the Ancients, Colonel Darkwater paced down the hallways until he reached the briefing room of their operations.

"Okay people…here are the targets. They are the only things that can possibly stop us on our mission to save the planet." Stated Col. Darkwater

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted his thousands of loyal troops

"The first target is Alex Strife, age 25. He is the son of Cloud and Tifa Strife two of the most formidable warriors of their day. Alex is a master of martial arts and quite possibly the greatest swordsman in the world today. The Second target is just as equally dangerous….his name is John Valentine. He is the son of Vincent and Yuffie Valentine the queen of Wutai. His nick name is the demon and that's an appropriate title. He master of ninjutsu as well as the best marksman to exist besides his father Vincent Valentine. But above all else he has the power to transform into a powerful demon form known as Chaos, capable of massive amounts of destruction…beware at all costs." Commanded Darkwater

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the troops

"Next is Denzel Strife leader of the World Regenesis Organization. He is considered to be the greatest martial arts master of this time as well a skilled swordsman. Our Forth target is Lucy Valentine; she is a tactical combats expert. In addition to also being able to transform like her broth, although she is much weaker, she has more control over her powers. She is able to utilize all of her abilities and senses to their fullest in order to defeat her enemies. The Fifth and Final Target is Cid Highwind Jr. He is competent in the use of the spear. His true skill lies in his technical expertise. As part of the Highwind family Cid Jr. is a technical genius who has designed many airships and vehicles used the world over. He is the main go between to all the targets supplying them with vehicles. Do you know the targets?" commanded Darkwater

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the troops

"Good! Our mission is clear…..save the world. We must eliminate our targets swiftly and recover the Black Materia….the only thing that stands in our way. Do you understand!" commanded Darkwater

"YES SIR!"

"I DIDN"T HEAR YOU1 I WANT YOU TO SHOUT IT PROUDLY!"

"YES SIR! SIEMPER FIE DO OR DIE!"

"That's the spirit! All right let's move out!" shouted Darkwater as they prepared to head off

As everyone scrambled about preparing for their task at hand, a glass case sat on top of a nearby desk. Inside the container was a large piece of white materia. Written on the glass case in red marker were the words "Save the World……At all costs!"

**To be continued…………………**

**

* * *

What's going on? Who knows? Keep reading to find out, and keep sending in your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Long and Winding Road

**Here's the next chapter! Lots of important things happen here. Things get complicated and lines are drawn. Please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Long and Winding Road**

As the plane landed on the WRO landing strip, John jumped out and raced toward Denzel's office. He bolted through the doors and rushed down the hallways. He quickly hopped into the elevator, after riding it to the top floor he got out then turned a corner when suddenly……

"John!" shouted out Vincent Valentine

"Dad, what's going on is Denzel all right Alex said there was a weird call and someone's been trying to kill us and…."

"Don't worry Denzel's fine. What about you?" asked Vincent concerned

"I'm good Dad. Someone tried to kill me…..they also went after Alex and Lucy." Sighed John

"Are they all right?"

"They're fine."

"Good…..now who are these guy's who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know exactly, but Alex got the name of their leader. His name's Darkwater….Liam Darkwater. You ever hear of him?"

"No….can't say I have. Why would he want you dead anyways?"

"I think it's because of this."

John pulled out the black materia and presented it to his father. Vincent stood there slightly mesmerized by it for a second. His hand slowly started to reach up to the materia, when John pulled it back and placed it in his pocket.

"So you know what it is?" asked Vincent cautiously

"No…..but after I show it to Denzel, I'll have the lab study it." Stated John eyeing his father suspiciously

"I can take to him." Suggested Vincent

"No, I better." Replied John

John continued on to Denzel's office with his father trailing behind. John entered the office to find Denzel standing in front of his broken office window with several bullet wholes in his desk. Denzel to a deep breathe before turning around to face the Valentines.

"Looks like someone had a bit of a party." Joked John as he approached Denzel

"Yeah well, something tells me that I'm not the only one." Sighed Denzel

"You'd be right….not only did they bring the party to, but they also went after Alex and Lucy. How'd you do?"

"I'm fine….the guy missed his first shot, then when I moved out of range he leaped in through the window to try and take me out hand-to-hand. During the fight he fell out of the window. Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. Alex stopped in Edge to get his weapon, but he's on his way. Lucy's back at the hotel."

"That's great news…….so far the only piece of good news today."

"Not true…as it turns out John and Alex managed to get some info on the attackers." Stated Vincent

"Really?" asked Denzel

"Yeah….these guys are serious…well trained. Their leader goes by the name Liam Darkwater, you might wanna look that up." Responded John

"At least that's something." Sighed Denzel

"Why don't you go clean up John." Stated Vincent

"Sure thing….Also….I think those guys were after this." Said John as he pulled out the black materia

Vincent's eyes focused intently on the materia. Denzel reached out slowly and took it from John.

"What's this?" asked Denzel curious

"Don't know, but the guy who tired to kill me really wanted it." Replied John

"I'll have it analyzed by our research department." Answered Denzel

"I can take it." Stated Vincent as he eyed the materia carefully

"Sure." Replied Denzel suspicious of Vincent's odd behavior

Vincent slowly reached down and picked the materia off the desk. Vincent looked the materia over carefully before heading out the door at a quick pace.

"I'm gonna go change." Stated John

'Fine, I'll see what we can dig up on Darkwater." Replied Denzel

John slowly walked out the door, a few seconds later an elderly man in a general's uniform walked into Denzel's office.

"General Cash…to what do I owe this honor?" asked Denzel

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I heard that we we're having some trouble with a group of rouges. Should we move in with military action sir." Responded General Cash

No…no military action. We don't have enough information to start with, but I do want some security detail. First around these following people and I want some extra centuries posted around these headquarters." Commanded Denzel as he wrote down the names of some of his family members

"Right away Sir. It is also my duty to inform you that the man who attempted to assassinate you is still alive. He's currently in the hospital wing recovering and will be ready for integration in a couple of hours." Responded General Cash

"Fine, keep up the good work. General…Do you know anyone named Liam Darkwater?"

"No sir I don't believe I do."

"The leader of these guys……his name is Liam Darkwater. They tried to Kill my brother and his wife, along with one of best friends. He may go after my family next….I want them protected."

"I know how you feel sir. I have a family of my own. If anything ever threatened them I'd do anything to protect them."

"Then we're on the same page General. Do what you can to find anything on this guy so we can take him down."

"Right away Sir!"

General Cash saluted Denzel then eagerly headed out the door. Denzel sighed as he settled back into his desk chair to relax.

Meanwhile John was walking through the hallways of the WRO headquarters on his way to the locker rooms, when he ran into Cid Jr.

"Hey man, ya going with your dad." Commented Cid

"What do you mean?" asked John puzzled

"I just saw your dad in the hanger, he ordered a helicopter to leave right away. I just thought you two were heading somewhere." Replied Cid

John panicked, his dad was acting a bit suspicious when John came in, but things really got weird when he pulled out the black materia. John got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he quickly said goodbye to Cid as he bolted for the WRO hanger. John rushed toward the hanger, pushing past people and jumping down stair ways. When he finally reached the hanger, he was only in time to watch as a helicopter containing his father flew off into the distance.

"This isn't good." Retorted John

At the same time Alex Strife pulled into the parking structure of the WRO. He turned off the engine of his Fenrir and took a deep breathe. Alex quickly dismounted and headed for his brother's office. As paced down the corridors Alex turned the corner and collided with a panicked John.

"John? What the hell man?" exclaimed Alex

"Alex…my dad….he stole the black materia." Stated John

"Well then…..doesn't this just make things worse." Groaned Alex

Alex and John headed up to Denzel's office and told him about everything that had happened. When they finished updating each other on the current situation, all three men stood there shocked and confused.

"So….our dad, Vincent and Red 13 are all working together to steal the Black Materia from us. Why?" asked Denzel still in disbelief

"Don't ask me, but what we also know is that Darkwater wants it. Maybe they want to keep it from them." Replied John

"If that was true, then why steal from us? Why not work with us? I think they know what the materia dose and they are trying to hide the truth from us." Stated Alex skeptically

"Well what do we do now?" sighed Denzel

"I would start off with trying to figure out Darkwater's agenda. Maybe we can stop him right now, then take care of our parents later." Answered John

"I don't know." Sighed Denzel

At that moment General Cash came bursting through the doors holding a file in his hand.

"Sir, we managed to find a record on Darkwater!" exclaimed General Cash

"Awesome, what did you find out?" asked Alex with a sigh of relief

"Liam Darkwater used to work for the WRO, over 25 years ago he was a low level solider for the WRO, serving during the Deepground incident. After that he went AWOL along with two platoons of soldiers. They said that they didn't like what the world was becoming and went off to live in the forests somewhere. We didn't bother them, because at the time we had more pressing matters to attend to. Liam Darkwater is a highly trained tactician and military expert, graduating from the WRO academy at the top of his class. Rumor has it that over the years Darkwater has been secretly recruiting people to join his little band of survival nuts. No took his seriously, until now he's never done anything or hurt anyone." Reported General Cash

"Why would some crazy survival nut living in the forest want to kill us?" asked John puzzled

"I have a feeling I know someone who can answer that question." Replied Denzel solemnly

A few minutes later all four men found themselves in the WRO infirmary, the man who attempted to kill Denzel was strapped to the operating table. After a few hours in a healing tank he was doing much better than he had when Denzel through him out the window. On Denzel's order the doctor gave him a small injection of a mixture of sodium pentothal and other identified chemicals, otherwise know as truth serum.

Denzel bent over the man and removed his breathing tube. The assassin blinked a couple of times before regaining consciousness. He looked around the roof frightened as he tried to escape. The nearby nurses tightened the restraints as the injection slowly started to take effect.

"What is your name?" asked Denzel coldly

"I….I…My name is Jason." Responded the assassin struggling beyond all hope not to give Denzel any information

After they were sure that the truth serum was working, General Cash urged Denzel to continue his questioning. Alex stood back nervously feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing. John stood back in the corner of the room, in his head he kept repeating the fact that the man was an assassin that tried to kill people he cared about.

"Who do you work for?" asked Denzel trying to remain stone faced

"Argh…I…I won't betray him." Shouted the assassin still trying to resist

"AHH…Darkwater…Colonel Darkwater." groaned the assassin

"Why does he want us dead?" asked Denzel

"You…You are the only ones who can stop us. You pose a threat to our mission therefore you must die!"

"What is Darkwater's plan?"

"The world is corrupt, filled with evil and decay…..he wishes to save it."

"How?"

"He seeks to cleanse it of all evil, making sure that only the pure survive to bring the planet back to prosperity."

"And how will he do this?"

"HOLY…he is its keeper….and it is his duty to save the world by cleansing it with the power of HOLY."

"Why dose he want the black materia?"

"It contains the only thing with enough power to stop him. The power of darkness."

Everyone in the infirmary stood there shocked. Alex began to breathe heavily as he thought things over. John started to rub his temples as Denzel stood there unsure of his next move. General Cash's bottom lip started to quiver as he realized that Darkwater's plans threatened everybody….even his family. Denzel took a deep breathe before instantaneously becoming filled with rage. He violently grabbed a hold of the assassin's throat getting right into his face as the doctor's and Alex tried to pull him away.

"I DON"T CARE WHAT FCKING DARKWATER BELIEVES ABOUT THE WORLD. YOU LIVE FOR NOW, BUT IF YOU OR ANY OF YOUR CRAZY FCK FRIENDS DARE TRY TO HARM ANY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN. I WILL PERSONALLY RIPP EACH ONE OF THROATS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS AND BELIEVE ME I'LL ENJOY IT!" exclaimed Denzel enraged

Alex finally pried Denzel off the Assassin as they both fell to the floor. Alex held his brother back as he told him to calm down. After a while Denzel took a deep breathe and clamed a bit allowing Alex to let him go. As the four men began to leave the assassin suddenly broke into laughter.

"I don't know why Darkwater saw any of you as a threat. The Colonel is a military genius. He has waited for this cleansing ever since he left the WRO. You will not stop him…You can't. You can't stop us….this world will die of filth and evil unless we save it." Exclaimed the assassin

Alex placed a hand on Denzel's soldiers as the four men slowly started to walk away. As the doctors began to close the infirmary doors Alex turned back one last time glaring at the assassin. The assassin stopped smiling once he looked into Alex's mako blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through his soul. The assassin felt an evil presence from that glare and in a second knew exactly why Darkwater considered them the biggest threat to their mission. The assassin laid his head back onto the operating table and took a deep breathe.

The doctors then left after while to get some equipment to transfer Jason the assassin to a holding cell. When they were gone a man walked out of the shadows…to the delight of Jason it was General Darkwater himself.

"General….I am so sorry. They forced me to talk…I tried my best, but…" exclaimed Jason relieved

"Shhh….You failed Jason." Replied Darkwater sternly

"I'm sorry." Replied Jason exasperated

"You told them about my plans Jason." Replied Darkwater unemotional

"I'm sorry." Replied Jason nearly breaking into tears

"No I'm sorry." Replied Darkwater stone faced

Darkwater reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with cyanide and injected it into his veins. Jason began to scream and struggle against his restraints as Darkwater exited the room and disappeared. The doctors rushed into the room to see what was going on, but it was too late. As Darkwater left the WRO building he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Darkwater

"Sir…we have located Vincent Valentine." Came the answer from the other line

"Good I'll be there soon." Replied Darkwater

Darkwater hung up his phone and chuckled a bit. He then headed off down the road, when a black van pulled up and he jumped in.

**To be continued………**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly plot drive, next chapter will be more character. Also it will shed some more light on the actions taken by Cloud, Vincent and Red 13.**

**Next chapter: Snow**


	6. Chapter 5: Snow

****

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Snow**

All Vincent Valentine could here was the loud whirl of the rotating helicopter blades as he flew over the country side. Across from him sat Cloud Strife with Red 13 silently looking out the window. Cloud sighed as he hung his head low and sadly clutched the black materia in his hand. Vincent let out his own sigh as the helicopter slowly started to land on the ground.

The three men filed out of the helicopter as they stepped out into the cold air. Cloud tucked the materia into his pocket as he slipped on a warm jacket and the three men started their way up the mountain toward the Icicle Lodge. Vincent and Cloud stepped into the bar of the lodge as Nanaki curled up by the fire. Cloud and Vincent sat there quiet as they ordered some scotch and proceeded to drink.

"So what's the next step?" asked Vincent as he stared at his drink

"We go deep into this barren, ice laden, mountain range of death……and we bury it so nobody can every find it. After all we can't destroy it." Sighed Cloud as he to another drink

"No that would be to easy." Quipped Vincent

"With everything that has happened to us did you think that the latter part of our lives would be any more fair than the rest." Replied Cloud Solemn

"I still feel uneasy about how I deceived Denzel and John………He's my son. We just started to connect……"

"That's the price of our past sins. This was our problem….long before they were born. I had to almost fight my own son. What kind of parent's would we be if we let our children suffer for things we had the chance to stop long ago."

"Did we?'

"It was our job to stop meteor."

"I thought we did. Even if we hid this thing for all eternity what are we going to do about this Darkwater guy?"

"Well judging by the way he's been acting it shouldn't be to hard to find him. We'll deal with him then."

"Hey guys we should probably get going now." Shouted Red 13

The two men took one last drink then headed out the door. Cloud walked a step or two behind Vincent and Red. He looked at the black materia for the thousandth time, all the painful memories that had plagued him came rushing back. Cloud pocketed the materia and quickened his pace to catch up to the others, firmly remembering why he was doing this. Cloud couldn't let these madmen get their hands on the black materia, if they wanted it…..they would have to go through him. Vincent looked around a bit at the icy scenery, It would probably be a long time before he came home. Vincent pulled out his phone and started to dial the number for home.

Meanwhile in Wutai, Izumi Highwind Valentine was out in the garden taking a stroll with her mother in law Yuffie. Both women wore nice sun dressed as they enjoyed the lovely weather and the beauty of the garden.

"This is one of my favorite places in all of Wutai." Remarked Yuffie as she stopped to sniff one of the flowers

"I know what you mean it's so calm and relaxing." Replied Izumi smiling

"So how are you and John doing?" asked Yuffie grinning

"Fine." Replied Izumi blushing

"Oh come on you can tell me." Replied Yuffie

"Well….I guess John's still kind of settling into domestic life. After everything he went through…..he's still trying to find his way."

"I thought he was doing better now?"

"He is….he's just………after he got his life in order he sort of lost his place in life. John just doesn't know where to go from here."

"He's just like his father. I remember a time when Vincent spent all his time just floating around with now purpose, spending all his time just brooding over his past. I found the best thing to do is to just get right in there and spend sometime with him. It's annoying for him at first, but it will help the two of you connect better."

"Really?"

"Yeah….I remember one time when me and Vinny were on a mission together. We had to stake out this one guy which left us with a lot of free time. Vinny just sat there for hours quiet, just staring at the sky. I just started to talk to him while we sat there. He never responded, but after a while he slowly started to open up and respond back."

"Really….what did he say?"

"Nothing really…mainly he just responded to all the junk I talked about."

A cab pulled up next to the garden fence as Lucy Strife stepped out in a beautiful red dress. Her mother rushed up to the fence and opened the gate to give her daughter a huge hug. Lucy then turned to her sister-in-law/ best friend and gave her a huge hug as well. The three women headed inside the Wutai palace for some hot tea. They sat down on some comfortable chairs as they took a sip of the soothing tea.

"Lucy what's going on, I thought you were on your honeymoon?" questioned Izumi

"I don't know….one minute everything was going great with me and Alex, then the next moment someone's trying to kill us." Responded Lucy as she relaxed into her seat

"Oh my God! Lucy, are you two alright?" asked Yuffie concerned

"We're both alright, we managed to take out the guy who was shooting at us. But afterwards Alex got in a huff and stormed off to track down these guys." Responded Lucy

"I'm just glad that both of you are ok. But don't worry about Alex he can take care of himself. Besides………..he's got John and Denzel to keep an eye on him." Responded Yuffie

"That's great the three stogies on another mission." Chuckled Izumi

"They are goofballs aren't they…….but they're lovable aren't they. As long as they are together nothing bad can happen to them." Smiled Lucy

Suddenly one of the maid's walked up to Yuffie holding a phone and whispered in her ear.

"It's Vincent, I'll go take this call in the other room." Said Yuffie as she took the phone and headed into the next room

After Yuffie left the room Lucy and Izumi sat there for a bit sipping on some tea. Lucy stood up and looked out the window toward the garden.

"I still feel like there is something between me and Alex. Something he's not telling me. Earlier something weird happened to us." Stated Lucy solemnly

"What do you mean?" responded Izumi

"Alex and I were walking down the beach when all of a sudden he started to hear voices that lead him to a cave with a large mako spring." Replied Lucy

"What do you think is going on?" asked Izumi

"I don't know? I don't know anything about what's going on. Between my new husband hearing voices, people trying to kill us I have no idea what's going on with anything." Responded Lucy frustrated

"Lucy calm down….I know what you're going through. Having a relationship with John wasn't that easy. Half the time I never knew anything that was going on with him, but I always stayed supportive. The simple fact I was there for him was one of the reasons he never went insane. I know Alex and if you just be there he'll come too you for support. For as long as I've known him Alex has always been open with you. He doesn't trust many people after all." Responded Izumi warmly

'You're right….I just…..it's so hard to just stand back and put your faith in a situation when you have no control over it or any idea what's going on." Replied Lucy

"Blind faith in each other is one of the things about being married."

"Where did you hear that one from?"

"My mom…your mom….Tifa…it's something you have to learn."

"I guess."

Yuffie came back into the room frowning slightly as she sat down and drank some of her tea.

"Vincent won't be home for awhile, he Cloud and Nanaki are doing something up in the mountains near the Icicle Lodge." Sighed Yuffie

At that moment Izumi's cell phone rang, she looked at who was calling her…it was John.

"John….wait…John calm down. I don't understand what dud you say happened with you're father. Oh my god….." all three women looked on horrified as they heard the news of what had been going on

**Ten minutes earlier…….**

Denzel sat behind his desk rubbing his temples as General Cash, Alex and John sat before him.

"The analysis of the sniper's gear that we took off him revealed a tracking device that leads to their hideout. And I would like to state my apology for the breach in security Sir." Stated General Cash

"It's ok General we shouldn't underestimate this guy anymore. If he can break into WRO headquarters undetected then he's a greater treat than we gave him credit for." Sighed Denzel

"What I don't understand is why he would break in and not try and take another shot at us?" asked Cash

"He's to smart for that he knows that it was luck that he got in here without us noticing. He needed to shut up his lackey before he said too much then leave before we found out." Responded John

"Well apparently he was too late, because we learned everything." Stated Cash

"No…we learned what he wanted us to know. He's a psycho and a megalomaniac he wants us to about his planet wise cleansing plan. What he didn't want us to learn was how or when, which are the key factors to stopping him." Answered Alex

"Why would he want us to know?" asked Cash skeptically

"He wants the rats to know about their doom, before he lowers the hammer. It's to scare us, make us second guess our moves…..it's a mind game." Replied Denzel

'So what's our next step then?" asked Cash

"Where's the locator lead us to?" asked John

"The Forgotten Capitol….city of the Ancients." Answered Cash

"We'll then we better get going." Responded Denzel

As the men started to walk out of Denzel's office, John decided that he should give Izumi a call and tell her what's going on.

**20 minutes later…….**

Denzel, John, Alex and general cash were on a one of the WRO's fastest jet planes leading a small fleet of planes filled with soldiers to the Icicle Lodge. Everyone sat quietly with their eyes closed as they reflected on what was going to happen once they landed.

"Tell the troops to be ready for anything once we land, we don't know if Darkwater's waiting for us or what." Shouted General Cash to Cid Jr. the pilot

Alex sat next to John and sighed, as John quietly looked out the window.

"What do you think they're doing up in those icy mountains?" asked Alex with a sigh

"What else they're trying to get rid of the dam thing…not that I blame them…completely anyways." Stated John

"What are we going to do?" asked Alex as he looked up at the ceiling

"Who knows….help them…yell at them….what ever we do we have to keep the black materia away from Darkwater."

"Why…getting the black materia won't stop his plan. We need to pay a visit to his little hideout and stop him there."

"We really don't know that much about his plans to begin with. What if chasing after him is one of his traps. Getting our hands on the black materia will give us leverage."

"You talk about it as if you're planning to use it as a weapon."

"Maybe…….I mean if his HOLY plan is real. We should think about considering other ways of countering his plans. From what I hear METEOR is just as strong as HOLY…..maybe it's our only choice."

General Cash looked over at the two and raised an eyebrow. He then sighed and turned his head back toward the window.

"Dude…. don't say that…It's not an option. We'll get him. I just got so jumpy about the situation because I've been going through a lot."

"You're right Alex….I'm sorry I brought it up. This whole thing has been worrying me to."

"This whole thing has got us all scared shtless, mainly because it involves our loved ones. By the way thanks for telling Lucy and Izumi to look after Marlene."

"No problem."

"John…..something's happening to me."

"What?"

"I think the planet's trying to speak to me."

**To be continued………….**

**

* * *

Next chapter will have alot of action...and the next chapter will expose a really big secret.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream On

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it! Please Read and Review. I love hearing all your comments and suggestions.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Dream On**

After about an hour of walking through the bitter cold mountain range Cloud, Vincent and Red 13 decided to rest for a bit.

"When are we finally going to be rid of this thing?" growled Red

"Don't worry we'll be at the right cave soon." Replied Cloud

Cloud took a deep breathe when suddenly a shot rang out in the distance. Red barely had any time to jump out of the way as the bullet shot into the snowy ground where he was laying.

"Run!" shouted Vincent as the three of them started to race up the mountain

The three of them ran as fast as they could as bullets flew overhead. Cloud ducked out of the way the bullet barley missing his head. Cloud struggled to get over the nearby cliff as the bullets continued to fly, when he reached the top he took a second to catch his breathe as Red and Vincent caught up. The gunshots stopped after a while, the whole area became filled with an eerie silence. Vincent pulled out his gun, while Cloud unwrapped the buster sword that he had strapped to his back.

Red sniffed the air as he kept watch. Cloud surveyed their surroundings. There was a cave nearby. He silently motioned toward the other two to head for it. They inched slowly, cautiously toward the cave. Cloud and Vincent held their weapons firm as they backed into the safety of the cavern. When they finally entered Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, when suddenly he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel on the back of his head. All three men tensed up when they heard the familiar sounds of loaded weapons aimed right at them.

"Valiant effort….but it would be in your best interests to drop your weapons." Chuckled General Darkwater

Vincent and Cloud dropped their weapons as Colonel Darkwater circled around them to the front of the cave. He pulled out his radio and signaled to the snipers that the targets had bee acquired.

"Now I think you three know what I want. So hand it over peaceful and I'll think about…maybe letting spend your last moments with your families." Stated Darkwater

"Fine!" growled Cloud

Cloud reached into his pocket he pulled out a piece of Bolt 3 materia. Before he could react Cloud activated the materia sending bolts of electricity through Darkwater and all his troops. Darkwater stumbled back from the shock and fell off the cliff tumbling down the side of the mountain. Cloud and Vincent picked up their weapons then followed Red deeper through the cavern.

Darkwater coughed as he sat up in the snow. He quickly climbed up the cliff to revive his soldiers. Darkwater then called in for back up as the and his army entered the cave in pursuit of Cloud, Vincent and Red.

Meanwhile further down the mountain at the Icicle Lodge the WRO helicopters touched down releasing all of the soldiers. Immediately General Cash ran over to the information officer, while Denzel, Alex, and John prepped the troops.

"Mr. Strife….the latest intelligence reports have come in there are several different high grade transports on the other side of the range. We think they belong to Darkwater and his goons." Stated Cash

"We don't have much time. Cash send a squadron over to the transports in case they come back. Have everyone else spread out along the base of the mountain range and move up. We need some snow mobiles to speed up the search." Commanded Denzel

"Right away SIR!" responded Cash as he ran off to secure the vehicles

"We talked to some of the locals and the workers at the Icicle Lodge they said two men and a weird dog with a burning tail stopped by for a couple of drinks then headed up the mountain." Stated John

"How long ago?" asked Denzel

"Over an hour ago by foot." Responded John

"Damn…..let's just try to find them as quickly as possible." Responded Denzel

"Denzel! We got a problem, a couple of the people around here said they heard shots coming from further up the mountains." Stated Alex as he ran over to his brother

"Let's roll!" shouted Denzel as everyone started up the mountain

Deep the mountains Red used his tail the light the way through the cave as Vincent, Cloud and Red proceeded with caution. Soon they reached a large cavernous area. They took a small break while they prepared their weapons. Suddenly, they heard an explosion as Colonel Darkwater jumped out of a newly formed hole in the wall. He stared down the three heroes as he threw off his winter coat leaving him only in his combat suit, attached to it were numerous amounts of different types of materia.

Darkwater then pulled out his submachine gun and a machete, his weapons of choice. The three heroes braced themselves not knowing how he would attack. Darkwater looked over each of them individually, calculating his moves. Red struck first, leaping straight at Darkwater. Red clamped his jaw around Darkwater's knife trying to pull it away from him. Darkwater fired at Cloud and Vincent; they leaped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

Vincent pointed his gun at Darkwater, but Darkwater lifted up Red using him to block Vincent's shot. Cloud lifted up his sword and ran straight toward Darkwater. Darkwater used his strength to toss red into Vincent knocking him down then used his machete to block Cloud's buster sword.

Cloud started to slash away at Darkwater as Darkwater parried each of his attacks. Darkwater fired some more at Cloud forcing him to fall back away from the gunfire. Vincent got up from underneath Red and started to shoot at Darkwater. Darkwater crossed his arms forming a shield using shield materia.

Darkwater shot a blast of fire straight at Vincent who barely ducked away. Cloud circled around the other way to bring down his sword on Darkwater. Darkwater caste haste on himself allowing him to dodge Cloud's attack with great speed, he followed it up by casting Flare on the three heroes. Vincent stood firm as he raised his arm to reveal that he was holding a piece of Reflect materia, he bounced the blast right back at Darkwater who barely had enough time to dive out of the way.

Darkwater laid defenseless on the ground as Red pounced at him. Darkwater rolled out of the way only to run into a sword slash from Cloud. Darkwater narrowly ducked under the sword only to find Vincent's gun barrel in his face. Darkwater stomped his foot into the ground casting Quake to knock over Vincent. Red leaped at Darkwater biting onto his bicep and dragging him down.

Darkwater used the butt of his gun and smashed it into Red's skull. Vincent Fired more shots at Darkwater, Darkwater countered by firing a Thunder blast at the bullets disintegrating them as it headed for Vincent. The thunder bounced off Vincent's reflect back toward Darkwater who lifted up Red with his arm using him as a shield for th thunder blast.

Red fell to the ground injured as Darkwater used his sub machine gun to fire at Cloud and Vincent forcing them to scatter. Cloud silently signaled to Vincent as he ran straight toward Darkwater. Vincent gave Cloud some cover by firing at Darkwater, while Cloud circled around from the other side. Darkwater threw some mini land mines at Cloud who easily dodged them. Darkwater side stepped Cloud's attack and fired at the cave ceiling over Vincent's head.

Darkwater's firing caused some of the stalactite to fall forcing him to stop moving and jump out of the way, just as Vincent's reflect wore away. Darkwater rolled away from Cloud and used some blizzard materia to freeze Vincent in his place. Darkwater grasped his machete firmly as he pointed his sub machine gun at Cloud. The two stared each other down as Cloud clasped his buster sword in his hands.

Darkwater unloaded a volley of gun fire upon Cloud. Cloud used his buster sword to deflect most of the bullets as he circled around Darkwater. When he moved back far enough Cloud fired a blast of thunder straight at Darkwater. Darkwater rolled out of the way as the thunder blast connected with Vincent, freeing him from the ice. Darkwater sprinted up to Cloud and kneed him in the gut then hitting him across the face with his gun. Darkwater backed away as the three heroes tried to recover themselves.

"There is an easy way…you could just give me the black materia." Stated Darkwater as he tried to catch his breathe

"F#K You!" shouted all three men at once

Cloud, Vincent and Red became filled with rage as they each powered up their limit breaks. Vincent transformed into his Chaos form as he fired an energy blast at Darkwater. The concussion of the blast flung Darkwater into the air, where Cloud jumped up for his climb hazard limit break, while Red came in for his Cosmo Memory limit break.

At the last second Darkwater spun around forcing Cloud to hit Vincent with his limit break, then he tossed cloud straight into Red's limit break. As he started to fall back down to the earth he pointed his gun at Red 13 and used his own limit break.

"Pulse bullet!!!!" cried Darkwater as he fired a volley of bullets made of energy that crashed right into Red.

All four men landed back on the ground with a thud as Vincent transformed back into his normal form. Darkwater slowly made it to his feet as he tried to recover himself a bit. The three heroes struggled to their feet as Darkwater smiled at him. They glared at Darkwater as he started to back away from them. Together they lunged at Darkwater one last time.

He fired his machine gun at them, forcing them to jump to the side to avoid his gun fire. Darkwater stopped to rest for a bit. The heroes looked at him confused as they prepared their second attack. Suddenly, Red noticed that they were standing right over the mini-land mines that Darkwater had thrown at Cloud earlier. They tried to jump away, but were too late as they got caught in the blast.

Darkwater sheathed his weapons as he slowly paced over to the unconscious Cloud and took the black materia from his pocket. Darkwater took one last look at the bodies of the unconscious warriors as he started to walk away.

He only took about ten steps away from Cloud, Vincent and red when a gun shot rang out stopping him in his tracks, nearly missing him. Darkwater turned toward the cave entrance to see John, Alex and Denzel. With John's gunblade pointed right at him.

"Well if it isn't the bouncing baby boys," smirked Darkwater

"Cram it Darkwater!" belted Alex

Denzel went to check on Cloud, Vincent and Red while John and Alex stood down Darkwater.

"You're going to pay, now had over the black materia." Demanded John

"I sorry, but I can't." replied Darkwater

"Then we'll just have to take it from you." Stated Alex as he pointed his sword at Darkwater

"I'm sorry again, but unfortunately I used up everything I had beating those three. So strategically it wouldn't be in my best interest to fight you." Replied Darkwater

'You have no choice, I'm gonna kill you for what you've been putting my family through." Belted Denzel as he pointed a sword at Darkwater

Darkwater slowly reached into his combat pack on his belt as they three young heroes inched closer to Darkwater. As Darkwater pulled out a flash bomb and slammed it into the ground he failed to notice that the black materia fell out. Darkwater made his escape out of one of the other cave passage ways as the flash bomb distracted the young heroes. Alex was the first to recover from the shock, as Darkwater ran off.

"Denzel, John he'll be heading back to his transports. Get some help for our dads and call Cash tell him to send all the troops over there. I'll chase Darkwater." Shouted Alex as he ran after Darkwater

"Okay, You be safe bro!" replied Denzel as he and John went to help the elder heroes

As Alex ran off John noticed the black materia and picked it up. He handed to Denzel as the two of them radioed the nearby WRO troops to help carry off Cloud, Vincent and Red 13.

Alex raced through the dark passage ways with only a small flash light to help him see. Alex could hear Darkwater huffing and puffing ahead of him signaling he was getting tired. Alex turned the corner in time to see Darkwater run out the cave exit into time to see Darkwater meet up with one of his soldiers. The solider handed Darkwater an X-potion and a snowboard. Darkwater drank the potion and used the board to start his decent down the mountain. The solider then pulled out a gun and began firing at Alex. Alex took a deep breathe and dodged the first few shots running up to the solider.

Alex grabbed a hold of his hand and twisted it forcing him to drop the gun as he elbowed him across the back of the neck, knocking him out. Quickly Alex grabbed the soldier's personal snowboard and followed Darkwater down the mountain. Darkwater was a great distance ahead of Alex as he sped down the mountain side. Alex leaped off the first jump he could flying through the air and finishing it off with a perfect landing shortening the gap. Darkwater took a second to look behind him and see Alex gaining on him.

Darkwater made a 360 turn, pulling out his sub machine gun to fire at Alex. Alex swerved away from the gun fire slowing him down abit. Darkwater spun around again putting away his gun as he concentrated on making it down the mountain. As Darkwater past by a small tree he used his machete to cut it at the base forcing it into Alex's path knocking him down.

As Alex laid there in the snow he slammed him fist into the ground and watched Darkwater head off down the mountain. When Alex reached the base of the mountain he found signs of a fight between the WRO and Darkwater's group. He raced past the trees over to where the transports were, but arrived only in time to see Darkwater's helicopters fly off into the distance.

WRO planes flew over head as a few helicopters landed near him, the rest flew off in pursuit of Darkwater's fleet. John leaped out of one of the helicopters and ran up to Alex.

"Alex come on we got to catch up to the rest!" exclaimed John

'What about our parents?" asked Alex

"They're fine….they're being set back to headquarters. Now hurry we gotta join the chase." Replied John

"Wait their going the wrong way. According to the sniper's tracking device their hideout is the other way. They're probably just trying to lose us. Radio Denzel and tell him to keep following Darkwater, we'll head for their headquarters and wait for them to circle back." Replied Alex

"Alright get in to the helicopter." Answered John as they raced off

When the last of the WRO helicopters flew off toward the City of the Ancients, General Darkwater popped out of the snow and threw off his camouflage along with the rest of his troops. Darkwater smirked lightly as they turned off the hologram projectors revealing the massive ground of trees around them were really their disguised helicopters and planes.

A while later Alex, John and a handful of WRO troops reached the Forgotten Capitol. They slowly entered to find the headquarters deserted. The whole place was a ghost town, there were obvious signs that Darkwater and his army had been there recently, but the entire place was cleared out. Desks were empty, storage containers were cleaned out. Alex and John followed the passage ways until the reached an odd chamber. It was a large shrine containing a spiral stair case that lead down to a small isle floating over an eerily glowing body of water. Alex stared intently at the water as he suddenly became compelled to descend the stair case. John held him back as Alex snapped back into reality.

"Alex wait, we don't know what's down there." Warned John

"_Come…..I'm waiting._" Came a mysterious voice

Alex's mako blue eyes seemed to glow brighter as he proceeded down the steps to the isle. John watched his friend's odd behavior keeping a look out for anything. Alex stood there and closed his eyes. He felt a strange feeling wash over him. The voice became more intense as the water started to rise and form a large protective bubble around Alex

"_HELP ME!_" pleaded the mysterious voice as Alex became surrounded by the water

When Alex opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by a strange energy. Suddenly there was a flash of white light as Aerith appeared before him. Alex starred at her confused as she smiled at him.

"You….what's going on." Asked Alex confused

'The planet needs you Alex. It's dying…almost all the mako is gone." Replied Aerith sadly

"What do you mean?" asked Alex confused

"Over the years there have been so many disasters, in order to survive all those near destructions the planet has used up almost all of it's mako." Replied Aerith

"The voices in my head……it is the planet speaking to me." Responded Alex

"_Yes…..I am Gaia. For all of the planet's history mako has been my lifeblood. The many battles that have plagued me have all left wounds that require the use of my blood to heal._" Stated the voice of the planet itself

"The Shinra corporation and al of it's experiments and reactors have drained the planet along with Jenova. The planet is running out of energy Alex" added Aerith

"What dose this have to do with Darkwater?" asked Alex

'If Darkwater is to activate HOLY the way he intends to then the planet must act in order to protect the people. That means using up the last of its lifeblood to stop him." Replied Aerith

"My God! Wait….what about METEOR….the black materia. John said we may be able to use it to stop HOLY. You know to counter act each other." Responded Alex desperately

"_No…the disaster will only be greater. HOLY and METEOR are unstable forces of both good and evil. If activated their ensuing battle would cause great damage to the planet. I would have to use my lifeblood to protect everyone. In order to save the lifestream and the entire planet….Darkwater must be stopped. I am weakening, I need to rest. If Darkwater succeeds then we are all doomed._" Responded the Planet

Meanwhile John continued to stand watch over the bubble that Alex was contained in. Suddenly John heard a light thud. He looked down the hallway to find that the guards he had posted were mysteriously gone. John pulled out his gunblade and raced down the steps to warn Alex. Suddenly John felt a pinching sensation in his neck, his vision became blurred, he breathed heavily, as everything went dark and he tumbled down the steps unconscious.

Back in the bubble Alex was still shocked by what he had learned from the planet. He clenched his fist and sighed deeply. He was needed now…there was so much at stake….his family…the planet…Alex trembled slightly when he thought of what would happen if he failed. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, it had been bother him for awhile, but now, while he had the chance…..he had to know.

"Why me? Why could I hear you….and no one else?" asked Alex shaking

"_Alex Zackary Strife……you are a…..Cetra._" replied the planet

"An Ancient…..no…no…that's crazy…..that's not possible." Replied Alex in disbelief

"Alex like me you share a strong bond with the planet. You are able to sense mako and the lifestream….you too can hear the voice of the planet." Responded Aerith

"This is ridiculous! How…how is that possible? Neither of my parents are an Ancient…..so how can I be?" replied Alex in denial

"_Your parents also share a bond with the planet, both have been inside the lifestream. But your father, not only has he been infused with mako, giving you your eye color, he has been to the lifestream more times than any human being granting him a deep connection with the planet. These connections have been passed on to….granting you the powers to sense the lifestream in all its forms and hear my voice. Alex you are the Cetra reborn….I am helpless…I need you the one who share a bond with me….to protect me….and all the inhabitants of this planet._" Pleaded the Planet

"Please Alex…everyone needs you to be strong." Pleaded Aerith

Alex stood there solemnly for awhile with his head hung low. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe as he let everything sink in. Suddenly he clenched his fist and raised his head high.

"Fine…but not for you…or the planet…and especially not because its apparently my destiny due to the circumstances of my birth. I will stop at nothing to defeat Darkwater and safe everyone…..because the only and only thing I care about more than all else is at stake……my family." Responded Alex firmly

"_Very well then Strife…I…the lifestream…and all people thank you._" Replied the Planet

"Good Luck Alex, I'm proud of what a strong man you've become. And your parents are more than happy with who you are." Smiled Aerith

"I know….thanks for always watching over me…even if it was just in my dreams." Chuckled Alex

"No problem I'd do anything for friends." Smiled Aerith

"_Go now young Strife…..you have much to accomplish. And remember your bond with the lifestream will always be with you._" stated Planet

"You're Welcome…see ya both." Smiled Alex

Aerith disappeared back into the lifestream as the bubbled started to fade back into the water. Alex took a deep breathe as he mulled over all the recent information he had just been bombarded with. The situation was big, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. Now it was time for him and John to join up with Denzel and find out where Darkwater was and take him down.

Before Alex could even take a step, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as everything went black. Behind him stood Colonel Darkwater stone faced holding a tranquilizer gun. His soldiers rushed in to drag off Alex's body along with John's.

"This mission has just taken an interesting turn." Smiled Darkwater as he had his troops load the unconscious John and Alex into the back of one of their black vans

Darkwater smiled slightly as they drove off into the distance, leaving the Forgotten City behind

**To be continued………………….**

**

* * *

From here on out things just get worst for most of the characters. Alex and John have a rough couple of hours ahead of them.**


	8. Chapter 7: Famous Last Words

Alex breathed heavily as he laid on the cold, dank floor. The room was so dark he couldn't see anything. Alex was bleeding heavily and his body had been racked with pain. He didn't know how long he had been here, the endless hours of torture had almost been to much for him. Just outside his cell door hear could hear the roar of the crowd as their unanimous voice drilled its way into his aching skull.

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!!!" shouted the bloodthirsty hoard

The door slammed open as the bright light hit Alex's eyes causing him further pain. The guards grabbed a hold of the beaten and battered Alex as they dragged him down the hallways. The voices grew louder as they walked. The chains around Alex's wrists ground against his skin causing him great displeasure, the shackles around his feet pinched like hell.

After five minutes of dragging Alex through the dank, brightly light hallway they reached a pair of large steel doors. The guards opened them to reveal a large area like area. The walls were reinforced so that there was no escape, the top opened up so that the thousands in attendance could watch the massacre below. There was no escape that way due to it being mystically sealed.

Through the other sets of doors they brought in John. He looked just as beat up as Alex was. Alex could see the device still lodged in the back John's neck, linked directly to his spine. They removed the shackles around on both men and through them to the ground. Alex was handed a potion and forced to drink it. The guards ran as quickly out the doors and locked them as Alex's strength began to return. Alex looked over at the beaten and bloodied John.

The device activated as John screamed in agony. John tried to resist, but it was no use the chemical pumped its way into John's body. His crimson eyes filled with rage as he transformed into the demon Chaos. Chaos looked over at Alex and licked his lips. Chaos wanted blood and Alex knew it. Alex took a deep breathe by the end of this it was likely that only one of them would survive. And that's what this bloodthirsty could wanted as they shouted "KILL, KILL, KILL". Darkwater water knew this as he watched over the two former friends now forced enemies.

"Let the games begin" smirked Darkwater

**Chapter 7: Famous Last Words**

**Two days earlier…………………**

Alex slowly started to awaken as they dragged him out of the back of their van. Groggily Alex was dragged through an entrance that lead to an underground base. The lights of the hallways were bright, hurting his eyes. They came to a crossroads, John was dragged to the right while Alex was brought down the left hallway.

They opened a large steel door and Alex was thrown into a dark room, completely devoid of light. It was dank and cold. As they shoved Alex to the ground he attempted to break his shackles. The tight metal around his wrist dug into his skin and refused to give. The chains around his ankles pinched like hell and didn't budge. Darkwater was well prepared.

The guards lifted up Alex and attached his handcuffs to a chain in the ceiling, allowing him to stand. His leg shackles were attached to metal rings welded to the, keeping his feet firmly on the ground. Alex felt a little stretched out as he groaned. One of the guards screwed in a dimly lit light bulb allowing some light into the room as the door was closed and sealed.

Four guards surrounded Alex: one held a rusty metal pipe in his hand, one had a wooden bat, one slipped on a pair of brass knuckles, and the other had a crowbar. Alex took a deep breathe and prepared for what was coming.

The guard slammed his brass knuckled fist straight across the side of Alex's face. The guard with the wooden bat slammed it into Alex's gut knocking the wind out of him. The lead pipe was then cracked across Alex's back as the crowbar was driven into Alex's side, nearly breaking his ribs. The bat was then swung across the other side of Alex's face as the rusty rod was driven across his knee cap. Alex screamed out in agony as The guards continued their work.

For two hours they mercilessly beat Alex senseless. As he stood there battered Alex took a deep breathe. His side then felt as though a hot knife was driven into his kidney. His ribs were broken he had a concussion, Alex felt as thought he had been hit by a train. The guards then let him down and freed him from the floor. Alex laid on the cold ground writhing in pain.

The guards then opened the door and removed the light bulb leaving the room pitched dark once more. They shut the door behind them as they left leaving Alex alone, in pain, surrounded by nothing but darkness. After an hour of arduous work Alex moved himself into a sitting position propping his back against the cold wall. His ribs ached, every breathe felt like sharp knifes being driven into his torso.

Alex clawed away at the wall using every ounce of his strength to lift himself up allowing him to stand. Once he was standing Alex took a deep breathe and slammed his bound fists into the wall. There wasn't even a dent. Alex's hands ached with pain, but he continued to slam them into the wall. He did this for an hour until he collapsed from exhaustion. The wall remained undamaged, Alex's knuckles were broken and his hands were bleeding.

Alex eyelids felt like weights, he slowly started drifting off to sleep. Suddenly the burst open causing Alex's eye to ache at the bright light. One of the guard came into the cell holding a fire hose. The guard flipped the switch unleashing a torrent of freezing cold water upon Alex. The high pressure of the water made Alex feel like he was hit by a car as it drove him across the floor and into the wall. Alex's eyes shot open with pain as the water hit him.

After five minutes of Alex crying out for him to stop, the guard switched off the hose. A few more guards came in and once again strung up Alex in the middle of the room. The light bulb was then put back as one of the guards brought in a car battery with jumper cables and a large tub of water. Alex's shoes were removed and his shirt cut off. They placed his feet in the water and attached the cables to his nipples. The door was then shut closed and locked.

The power was turned up to full as they pumped nearly a thousand volts of electricity into Alex's body. Alex screamed out in pain, even after they stopped. The pain was unbearable. They waited 10 minutes and listened to Alex's cries of agony, then they did it again….and again…..and again. After nearly two hours of this….they stopped and left the room. Alex was once again left alone in the cold darkness, crying out in pain.

For two days straight they continued this torture: beating him, starving, shocking him, depriving him of sleep, and leaving him to fester over his pain in complete darkness.

**Two hours after Denzel left in pursuit of the helicopters……….**

Denzel and the WRO planes were in hot pursuit of Darkwater's helicopters. They had been chasing him for two hours now through the sky. Denzel had sent a couple of the WRO's fleet to pick up Alex, they radioed that they were heading for Darkwater's headquarters to wait for him. The strange thing was that Darkwater's fleet had not yet changed their course.

Denzel was getting a little worried….something wasn't right. Suddenly the fleet of helicopters began to blink. Denzel sat there confused when suddenly all the helicopters but one disappeared.

"DAMN! They were holograms!" shouted General Cash angrily

After that they shot down the sole helicopter only to find that it was on autopilot. They raced over to the Forgotten Capitol only to find nothing, but dead WRO soldiers and no trace of Alex or John. Denzel angrily slammed his fist against the walls of the Ancient City. He shed a tear…he had lost….Darkwater was just one step ahead of him and Denzel could do nothing.

**The next day 2:00 am…….**

After returning to WRO headquarters Denzel hadn't gotten any sleep. He had been up all night launching investigation after investigation….desperately trying to find his brother and John. There were no leads, no clues, no trace….no rest for Denzel. Denzel sat there behind his desk when General Cash entered the office.

"Sir?" Cash said with caution

"What." Replied Denzel annoyed

"Your father and the others are awake now and fully healed." Answered Cash

"Take me to them." Replied Denzel

Cash lead Denzel down to the sick bay were Cloud, Vincent and Red were being kept. Denzel walked past Vincent and Red then took a chair and sat down at his father's bed side. Denzel and Cloud couldn't even look each other in the eyes as they sat silently next to each other. Cash stood back not wanting to get between the problems of father and son.

"Why……why dad?" asked Denzel Solemnly

"I'm sorry son….I'm so sorry. I should have…….It was my job to stop METOER. So long ago….I made a vow that my children would never have to see the darkness that I had to face. I let the black materia fall into the wrong hands before…I just couldn't let it happen again." Replied Cloud nearly breaking into tears

"You could have told me….You could have told us. Alex and I…..we could have help….we would have understood….You HAD NO RIGHT….YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!" shouted Denzel

"I didn't want you to understand! You could understand how dangerous the black materia is…..I wanted to protect you!" exclaimed Cloud

"We don't need your protection….and I don't want it." Replied Denzel as he turned his back on his father and started to walk away

"Wait….where's Alex?" asked Cloud concerned

"I don't know." Replied Denzel sadly as he walked away

Cash followed after Denzel, leaving Cloud to quietly think over his actions. Vincent looked out the window at the dark sky. Red merely curled up and whimpered slightly. Denzel slowly started to walk back to his office, Cash followed quietly behind unsure of what to say or do.

"Is there anything else General?" asked Denzel

"One more thing….Darkwater sent a message to us." Stated Cash solemnly

"What did it say?" asked Denzel trying to keep his composure

"He has Denzel and Alex…..he also said that in two days he will activate HOLY using a high tensile mako reactor and cleanse the planet. He also said that If we tried to retaliate using METEOR…he will kill Alex and John." Answered Cash

"He's one sick motherfcker. We would never think of using METEOR…..he's crazy. We have to stop him." Replied Denzel

"Sir…..why can't we use METEOR? We don't when or where Darkwater's attack is going to come. What if……what if our only choice is to counter HOLY…if only to try and save everyone else." Stated Cash earnestly

"NO…NO….DON"T EVEN THINK THAT WAY! WE WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY…now General I suggest you leave my sight before you anger me further. Go find my brother." Exclaimed Denzel

Denzel stomped away leaving General Cash to stand there alone. Cash reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up to reveal a picture of his wife and children. He stared at the picture for a while thinking about his family……in two days they might be destroyed along with everyone else on the planet. Cash kissed the picture lightly, he had been thinking this over for a long time. He had nothing against Denzel, but there was just too much at stake. Denzel was doing what he was doing, because he cared for his family. Now Cash had to do the same….Cash vowed that he would protect everyone and stop Darkwater at all costs….no matter what or who got in his way. Cash put the picture away and took a deep breathe….he knew what he had to do.

**Four Hours later…………**

Alex was unsure of how much time had past. He had been through seemingly endless hours of torture. It had been awhile since the guards came in to torture him, something was going on. They door creaked open and two steel chairs were brought in. Alex was placed on one and strapped in. They splashed cold water on his face to make sure he was awake as Colonel Darkwater walked in and sat across from him. The guards placed the dim light bulb in the socket then locked the doors. Four guards stood watch over Darkwater and Alex. On of them shocked Alex with a tazer to keep him awake.

Alex glared at Darkwater who sat stone faced in front of him. Alex spit on Darkwater's face, Darkwater wiped it off with a handkerchief as Alex was once again shocked by a tazer. Alex was breathless as he groaned in pain.

"Where's John." Alex managed to choke out

"He's just like you are right now….I was going to go have a chat with him as well right after I'm done with you." Replied Darkwater

"I don't want ta hear anything that you have to say!" growled Alex

"Well unfortunately you don't have a choice." Replied Darkwater

"Go to HELL!" growled Alex

One of the guards moved to shock Alex again, but was stopped by Darkwater. Darkwater then smiled at Alex who just glared back.

'I am a strategist, I choose my moves wise just as you should chose your words." Stated Darkwater

"F&K YOU!" growled Alex

On of the guards shocked Alex once more causing him to scream in pain.

"Contrary to the hours of pain you have endured I don't want you to think that I am an evil man." Stated Darkwater

"Can I still think of you as psychotic?" stated Alex

"Please Mr. Strife, your valor is commendable, but otherwise futile. Let me tell you a story."

"Like I have a choice?"

"I was born in a city called Midgar years ago. I lived in the slums with my mother and father. We were poor, but we were happy. We were a family. Being born in the slums of Midgar you're born surrounded by all sorts of evil, but I never let it get to me. Then one day when I was a young boy….I saw my father coming out of a brothel. He was so ashamed that he couldn't even look me in the eyes….he just ran off. He was hit by a limo and died."

"Is this story supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

"No…just listen. The limo was transporting the son of the Shinra president. They didn't even stop to look after they ran over my father. They never stopped. The vultures on the street they just swooped in and took his wallet and his jewelry. They didn't care that a man had died….no one cared."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. After that my mother raised me alone. One day there was a terrorist attack. My mother and I tried to escape. During all the confusion a man desperate to save himself pushed my mother out of the causing her to fall down a flight of stairs. A Shinra officer grabbed me and took me to safety before I could do anything. On the news all they spoke about was the plate collapsing and how it was all Avalanche the terrorist's fault. They didn't even really talk about they people who were killed. They just exaggerated the numbers to turn Avalanche into villains. Once again no one cared about the people….my mother."

"I would feel more sympathy if I weren't strapped to this chair after having the living out of me."

"I would be quiet if I were you Mr. Strife. Anyways after that I was sent to live with my aunt in Junon. It was a sick polluted city run by an evil corporation. My aunt died due to a cancer she contracted from just living in that god forsaken city. I lived by myself until I grew into adulthood. Finally I saw some hope in the world when I joined the World Regenesis Organization. I was happy to fight against Deepground in order to save the world. But then we all learned the truth. The WRO was merely in the pocket of the villain known as Rufus Shinra. I became sick and tired of this world filled with nothing but evil and lies. I stole some files from the WRO and headed into the forest to train my mind and body. Soon the truth came to me the only way to save this world was to wipe it clean."

"You're really crazy….you know that. Just a sick man unable to bear reality surrounding yourself with people just as crazy and vindictive as you. I ever get the chance I'll snap you like a twig."

"Well then Mr. Strife….I guess there is just no seeing eye to eye between us."

"No Shit! I'm sorry to hear that you got a bad break in life, but that doesn't mean you have to use HOLY to everyone in order to create a perfect world. You sick FCK!"

"You see this device I hold in my hand, it's my own creation. It injects into the back of the subject's neck and injects a mixture of my own creation. It induces an extreme sense of rage and force the mass production of adrenaline as well as a mind control additive. It turns whoever I put it into my bloodthirsty, battle ready slave. I intend to jam it into the back of the neck of your friend Mr. Valentine and use him as my demon slave to ensure that my plans to exactly the way I plan."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"I intend to test out my little invention and entertain my troops at the same time."

"You Bstard!"

"Have fun Mr. Strife."

Darkwater left as the guards beat the hell out of Alex one last time. He laid there in pain and darkness for another 4 hours, when he dragged out and taken to the area to fight his best friend.

Meanwhile General Cash sat outside Denzel's office think over what he was about to do. He spent the last couple of hours talking to as many WRO members that what he was about to do was right. That it was necessary in order to save everyone. Cash took a deep breathe then stepped inside hoping beyond all hope that he could get through to Denzel.

Cash walked in to find Denzel standing in front of his window think about something.

"General Cash…what is it?" asked Denzel walking over to his desk

"Sir I would like to ask you to….reconsider the idea….of using the black materia." Asked Cash earnestly

'No….it's too dangerous, too reckless. It's not even a possibility." Belted Denzel

"But sir….from a military standpoint it's our best option. Please think all the lives we can save….." pleaded Cash

"NO….I call the shots here and I won't take the risk. If you ask me one more time I'll fire you. Listen….I know you mean well…..but we can stop Darkwater without resorting to such extreme measures. Just trust me." Exclaimed Denzel as he turned his back on Cash to stare at the black materia on his desk

"I wish I could Sir." Sighed General Cash

Denzel lowered his head, in his mind he thought over the situation. Denzel knew that he was making the right decision, he just hoped the people who worked for him would understand.

General Cash trembled slightly as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Denzel's back. He fired three shots, then dropped his gun. Denzel fell to the ground as blood started to pool around his body. General Cash ran to the desk then grabbed the black materia and ran, shaking all the way. When he reached the garage he leaped into a van filled with WRO soldiers loyal to him. As they drove of Cash stared at the black materia in his shaking hand. He didn't want it to come to this, but in his mind there was no other choice.

At the same time Alex Strife stared down his bloodthirsty best friend. Darkwater wanted them to fight to the death in order to test out his little device. Unless Alex could remove it that's exactly what Darkwater would get.

Chaos made a mad dash toward Alex, who barely managed to dodge out of the way. Chaos slammed into the wall as Alex rolled out of the way. Alex scrambled to his feet quickly as Chaos roared in anger. Alex paced carefully around Chaos. Chaos watched Alex intently waiting for the right moment to strike.

Chaos lashed out at Alex with his mighty claws, Alex side stepped the attack then countered with a powerful right hook. Chaos stumbled back slightly from the shock of the attack, Alex quickly followed up with a kick. Chaos recovered in time to grab Alex by the leg and toss him into the unforgiving steel wall.

Alex groaned in pain as Chaos powered up a ball of energy in his hands. Chaos tossed the ball at Alex, who dived out of the way to avoid the attack. Chaos made a mad dash toward Alex tackling him into the wall. Chaos dug his claws into Alex's shoulders pinning him to the wall. Alex screamed in pain as he started to knee Chaos in the gut, finally Alex hit Chaos with a full on headbutt, forcing the creature to fall back and release Alex. Alex desperately tried to shake off the pain as he ducked a counter-attack from Chaos then hit him with a series of bone crushing punches.

Chaos shook off the attacks and knocked Alex away with a forearm chop. As Alex laid on the ground in pain Chaos pounced straight at him, Alex countered by sending Chaos into a monkey flip toss him aside. Alex leaped to his feet as Chaos started to stand up. Alex jumped onto his back and immediately placed Chaos in a sleeper hold.

Chaos struggled to get Alex off of him. Chaos tried to scratch away at Alex with it's claws, then Chaos tried to ram Alex against the steel walls. Chaos continued to act in berserk rage while Alex kept the hold locked in. Finally Chaos began to tire slightly, Alex released the hold then bashed Chaos in the back of his head with a harsh elbow strike.

Alex then took the opportunity to grab a hold of the device drilled into Chaos' spine and pulled it out. Chaos roared in anger and lunged at Alex. Alex delivered a brutal spin kick to the side of Chaos' head stopping him in his tracks. Chaos screamed in pain then swiped Alex across the chest with his powerful claws, knocking him to the ground.

As Alex laid there bloody and unconscious the last bits of the serum wore off and John transformed back into his normal self and passed out. The crowd roared loudly satisfied with the results of the fight. Darkwater smirked slightly as he ordered a few of his men to pick up the bloody pair.

**One Hour Later……….**

Alex's headed throbbed in pain, he had no idea how long he had been out. Alex tried to move but found that he was wrapped in chains with some strange device attached to him. Alex's body was weak, he was covered in blood, shirtless and his pants were torn. He was in the back of a moving vehicle surrounded by people. Alex lifted his head slightly to see a group of Darkwater's men standing over an equally shitty looking John preparing to outfit him with a new control device. Darkwater stood over Alex as the vehicle suddenly came to a stop.

"Mr. Strife I have no more use for you, you have refused to aid me, and if I were to let you go, you would undoubtedly try to stop me. So I am going to kill you, but as I have developed a certain respect for you I wanted to give to a fighting chance. Attached to you is a bomb set to explode within 20 seconds of when I activate it with the remote. Most of your bones are broken, you have a concussion, and are bleeding heavily….you will not live…..but still it's something." Stated Darkwater

Before Alex could say anything the back of the van opened up and his way dragged out by a couple of Darkwater's soldiers. They were near a forest area on some dirt road. The soldiers tossed Alex into a nearby ditch then ran back into the van and sped off. Alex tried to struggle out of the chains, but found that it only caused him more pain. He was too weak, when the van was nearly out of site the timer started.

Far off at the WRO headquarters Denzel Strife laid unconscious in a pool of his own blood. The life slowly slipping out of his body.

Miles away down the road Darkwater's men painfully installed the new control device into the back of John's head. When they were finished they knocked out John with some sedative and continued down the road.

Alex Strife lay desperately struggling in a ditch out in the middle of nowhere, as the clocked slowly ticked down. As he squirmed there hopelessly, he was watched over by a lone wolf standing next to a nearby tree. Alex took a deep breathe this next part was about to suck.

**To be continued…………..**

**

* * *

The next four chapters are small stories detailing what happens in the two day span before Darkwater unleashes HOLY. Each chapter shows what happens to a certain character in this time span. I'm letting the readers vote for what stories they want to hear in what order. Each of the stories is slightly interlocking, but also stand alone. They stories are: Alex's Story, John's, Denzel's and Lucy's/General Cash. So Review and tell me which one you want to hear first John, Alex, Denzel or Lucy/Cash. The next four chapters are really interesting and filled with personal information about the characters...and the all lead up to the big even. Please Review, I love hearing you feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8: Numb

**Here's the first part of the 4 stories that chronicle what happens before the big moment. This is John's story, showing what happened to him after Darkwater left Alex for dead. Remeber to send your reviews and thoughts about who's story should come next: Alex, Denzel or Lucy/Cash. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Numb**

The van pulled away quickly after dumping Alex's nearly lifeless body. When they were about 5 miles down the road Darkwater quietly pulled out the remote device for the bomb. Darkwater closed his eyes and pressed the button, 20 seconds later all that was heard was a loud explosion as a pillar of smoke into the sky.

When John woke up he found himself chained to a large metal structure. His body ached all over, but most of all there seemed to be a searing, throbbing almost unbearable pain on the back of John's neck. John tugged at his chains to no use, his body was still too weak. They seemed to be next to an old broken down building surrounded by the ruins of what could have been a great city.

All around him were Darkwater's troops preparing for the big plan, setting up everything for the moment they would strike. Suddenly Darkwater appeared on a platform hanging over his troops. He signaled for everyone's attention as he stood there surveying his troops.

"Everyone…this is my proudest moment! In just hours…..all of our years of hard work will be rewarded! Anyone who tries to stop us now is a fool…..A fool who can not accept our victory. When we are done, the old corrupt world will be gone forever. In its place will be a new world…… a world of happiness, joy, and peace. We have fought so long and so hard to create this world….let us not let anything stop us when we are so close. ARE YOU WITH ME!" exclaimed Darkwater to the crowd

"YES SIR!" shouted the troops

"Look at this!" shouted Darkwater as he pulled out Alex's First Tsurugi "This is the weapon of Alex Strife. A man who dared to try and stop us. But it was no use we….who are people of the light defeated him. Alex Strife was an evil man who was defeated by the light of our conviction. Are you with me!" shouted Darkwater

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the troops

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…..You Bastrd! You have no idea what you're doing. The forces you're about to mess with are well beyond your control. Stop now…STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU DESTROY US ALL!" shouted John as loudly as he could

"Mr. Valentine…..so good of you to wake and join in our rally." Chuckled Darkwater as he approached John

"Rally? Rally? Is that what you call this cult gathering? You are nothing but a bunch of lunatics! When I get free I'm gonna rip you to pieces for what you did to Alex!" shouted John

"Oh please Mr. Valentine. You and your friend are an annoyance, you don't deserve to live in MY world." Stated Darkwater

"Who does? In your sick and twisted mind, who deserves to live in this new world you want to create?" shot back John

"Only those who are pure and unspoiled by this corrupted and evil world we live in. The future is in the palm of my hands and I have the power to shape it for the better! Alex Strife was a man who refused to believe that the only way to save this world was to wipe it clean and start over." shouted Darkwater

"You're Crazy!" replied John as he spat at Darkwater's feet

"Am I, Mr. Valentine? Look into you're heart…I know a little about your past. You're a drunk, John. You've spent most of your life pushing away the people who love you. You hid in the bottle for most of your life, because you feared that the evil inside of you was stronger than, than you as a person." Stated Darkwater menacingly

"You have no right to tell me who I am. I know who am." Replied John

"Then tell me, Mr. Valentine isn't the world filled with evil. I mean look at this very city, It's a testament to the destruction that has happened, thanks to the poisoning of this world. Tell me Mr. Valentine do you think that this world is filled with evil?" Demanded Darkwater

"Yes…..yes this world is filled with evil. I also admit that I've dipped my hand into the evil honey pot on occasion. But, Colonel….there's also good." Replied John

"There is good in this world, I agree Mr. Valentine. However, sadly….there isn't enough to save it." Replied Darkwater solemn

"Fck You!" shouted John as they shocked him with some tazers and dragged him away

The guards dragged John away from the main area. As he was dragged John looked around, everywhere there was ruble and decay. The whole place seemed to prove Darkwater right, an old rusted sign on the ground let him know where he was…..Midgar. The guards brought John to a small metal holding cell that they had built and placed him inside. From his position he was out of Darkwater's way, but had a good view of what was going to happen.

As the guards began to close the door on the cell on John, he took this moment to summon as much of his demonic strength that he could and tackle down one of the guards. John started to bite away at the guard's side while the other guards shocked John with their tazers. One of the guards kicked John in the face and threw him into the cell, then locked it quickly. The guard kicked the cell door angrily and walked off with the rest of the guards.

John sat in the corner of the cell for a while, he then spit out the key he took off the guard. John tried to push past all the pain he was feeling to free himself off the chains. John took a deep breathe then opened the cell door. John took a few steps, when suddenly his head started to spin, his bones crackled and John fell over in pain. John tumbled down a small hill and ended up hitting a large concrete wall. John groaned loudly causing a few nearby troops to hear it and come to investigate.

He scrambled to hide behind a pile of ruble as four troopers walked over. John took a deep breathe then leaped over the pile taking one guard out with a spinning back kick. The other three guards panicked and began to fire at John. John grabbed the closest guard near him and used him as a human shield from the other guards' bullets. John took the machine gun off the guard he was holding and shot down the other two guards. The first trooper began to stand-up slowly, John quickly threw the guard he was holding into the first one forcing both to fall off the roof of ruined building they were standing on.

John fell to his knees in pain, quickly he grabbed an X-potion off one of the nearby guards and drank it. John's strength began to return to him. When he was feeling close to full strength John swapped out his torn and ruined clothes for one of the troopers uniforms. John grabbed a hand gun off of one of the guards and rounded up enough ammo. John proceeded silently through the desolate streets of the ruined Midgar. Darkwater's main area lay right infront of ruins of the Shinra building. Surrounding it were checkpoints set up by Darkwater and his entire army armed and ready.

Quietly, John approached the nearest guard tower cautiously, hiding behind anything he could. John ran up to the base of the guard tower then sneaked onto it and knocked out the guard. John scouted the area for anymore guards, the jumped down and continued on. John ran into two more guards, the first one pointed his gun straight at John. John grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking the man's arm. John then round housed kicked the second guard, then slammed the first guard's head into a nearby wall, then punched the second guard in the face full force.

After traveling a bit further, John decided to stop and rest for a while. He hid behind a pile and took a deep breathe. He was still sore all over and a great deal tired. John closed his eyes, he was almost tempted to sleep, but he still had work to do. John had to keep going, he could stop, Alex wouldn't have wanted him to. He could stop, he had to keep going, for Izumi's sake. He had to keep going, as far as he knew he was the only one left to stop Darkwater.

John quietly continued on toward Darkwater's base camp, when suddenly he heard shots being fired. It sounded like a war was going on. John scrambled over the nearby hill to find Darkwater's troops involved in an intense fire fight with the troops of the WRO.

It was total chaos, even some of the other WRO troops were fighting each other. Cannons fired, soldiers of all types waged war, as massive Airships flew overhead raining down gunfire and missiles. John spied Darkwater standing near the device that he would activate HOLY with, commanding his troops from afar. John began to run to Darkwater past all the battling soldiers when suddenly John was hit with a massive headache. There was a sharp pain in John's neck, like hot knives burrowing into his spine. John's vision began to blur as his head throbbed.

John's entire body began to shake, as he felt his muscles tense and his blood boil. John lost all consciousness as transformed into the demon Chaos. Chaos' eyes seethed with pure hatred and anger as he rose into the sky. The demon flew over the warring troops striking fear into them. Chaos plowed through the WRO troops, ripping them to pieces as he flew around, blowing apart their weapons and vehicles with his energy blasts. Chaos became a force to be reckoned with as Darkwater's device compelled him to attack Darkwater's enemies.

Chaos rose into the air once more and darted toward one of the large cannons brought in by the WRO. Chaos slammed into cannon and began to rip it apart with his bare claws. Suddenly someone appeared infront if Chaos holding a trigger device of some sort. Chaos looked over to see no other than Denzel Strife.

"Sorry buddy." Sighed Denzel as he activated the trigger causing the cannon to explode

The explosion caught Chaos by surprise sending him through building after building knocking him to the ground miles far off from the battle. John transformed back to normal. His head still throbbed with pain, John began to claw away at the back of his neck trying to tear the device out of his spine. After a few moments of struggling John finally managed to tear Darkwater's device out spine.

John laid there for awhile gasping in pain as he tried to shake off the lingering effects of Darkwater's device. John closed his eyes, the moments seemed to tick by slowly almost coming to a stop. John thought about the things that led him here. John didn't blame anyone for what was going on. He didn't blame his father for lying to him, he didn't even blame Darkwater. Everyone involved in this was a victim of circumstance. Everyone involved had to make the decisions they thought were right. Now….John laid there on the ground needing to do what he thought was right. Lucky for John the answer was standing over him.

"Hey buddy, need a hand?" chuckled Alex as he offered a hand to John

"We got some work to do, don't we?" smiled John as Alex helped him up

"You in?" smiled Alex

"You bet?" chuckled John

John looked over Alex for a second, he was wearing an old Shinra SOLIDER uniform. John stared at him puzzled.

"What the hell are you wearing?" laughed John

"I could ask you the same thing?" joked Alex

"How are we gonna beat Darkwater?" asked John

"I got an idea." Chuckled Alex

"Oh really?" asked John skeptical

"Yeah, if it works remind me to thank our dads. Now let's go." Replied Alex

The two friends shook hands as a sign of respect then headed off toward the battle and into the heart of danger.

"Maybe after this we can go out and get a drink?" joked Alex as they walked

"I don't drink anymore, besides who said there'd be an after?" chuckled John

"I guess you're right. Tell you what….If we live I'll have a toast for both of us."

"Now there's an idea. Come on buddy…let's go save the world."

"You first."

**To be continued…………….**

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter remeber to send your reviews. And also state who's story you want to see next: Alex's, Denzel's, or Lucy's/Cash's. Please send your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Show Must Go On

**Sorry for the delay, but I had some computer problems. Anyways here's the next chapter, It's Denzel's story and Cloud has a little something to say. I hope you like it please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Show Must Go On**

Denzel lay on the floor of his office, feeling the life slowly slip from his body. The bullet pierced his torso lodging it some where near his heart. Denzel felt the pain in his chest as a pool of blood started to surround him. His head started to spin as everything went black. The last thing Denzel saw before his slipped into unconsciousness was his own father standing over him.

"Don't worry son….I'm here." Whispered Cloud as Denzel closed his eyes

**One day Later**

Denzel eyes slowly started to open, everything was blurry for a few seconds before his sight finally came back to him. Denzel looked around to find his father asleep in the chair next to Denzel's hospital bed. The medical ward was empty except for Denzel, he tried to sit up in the bed, but felt a sharp pain in his chest. Denzel groaned in pain waking his father. Cloud sat up quickly and helped his son sit up then handed him a glass of water.

"How long have I been out/" sighed Denzel as he took a drink

"About a day." Replied Cloud as he sat back down in his chair

"I can't believe he shot me. I guess I failed…..what kind of a leader is so bad that one of his most trusted generals not only goes behind his back, but also attempts to assassinate him." Sighed Denzel

"It's not your fault." Assured Cloud

"I know it's just………I'm not mad at you. But, do you know who I am mad at?" asked Denzel

"Who?" replied Cloud

"Myself. I'm mad at Myself. I sit here thinking: A madman's got my brother, Someone I trusted just shot me, and my Dad spent most of the other day lying to me and stealing something from me. And you know what I think about when all that goes through my head……..where did I go wrong?"

"Denzel, what are you talking about?"

"Dad…ever since I got this job I've been questioning every move that I made. The WRO is near ruin, My most trusted General didn't even have enough faith in me to trust that the decision I made was right. At every turn…I've failed. That's what I'm the most angry at….My own failure. And now do you now who's gonna pay for my failure…..my own family."

"Denzel when I made the decision to steal the Black Materia along with Vincent and Red, do you think I thought it was the right choice?"

"Probably not."

"You're right….Long ago I was made the leader of a group against my own wishes and I had to make a lot of tough choices. One of my friends died…. I had to live with that. I was in charge and some one close died. For a long time I blamed it on myself. Why wasn't I there….there was so much I could have done…I could have changed things….All these things kept popping in and out of my head. Do you know what made me stop blaming myself?"

"What?"

"I took a look at all the things that were important in my life. There was your mother and you. Then I thought all these decisions I have to make, how are they for? Then I finally realized it…..there are people who need me out there. So I could either blame myself for everything that goes wrong, or I could admit that I'm human and that shit happens and that I need to be strong and continue on in order to be there for the people that need me."

Cloud then stood up and slowly walked out the door as Denzel sat there in bed. On the nightstand next to Denzel was Darkwater's message. Denzel checked the nearby calendar and clock. He didn't have much time before Darkwater went to work. Denzel got out of bed to feel a sharp pain in his chest. Denzel quickly got dressed and headed out the door to his office. Denzel quickly geared up for battle then went to his desk and issued an activated the WRO emergency communication system. Denzel grabbed the microphone and prepared to speak to the entire WRO.

"Attention members of the World Regenesis Organization, this is Denzel Strife speaking. I must admit that things haven't been looking too good lately, but I just want to state that I'm still here. Even in the face of all the over whelming darkness that seems to be surrounding us lately, I wanna say that I'm still here. I gonna continue to fight on and no matter what I'm not gonna give up. So anybody who still thinks that there is hope for our cause….that we can still do something then meet me armed and ready in the transport area and let's go kick some ass!" announced Denzel

Denzel sighed deeply, he was still nervous about all this. Mainly because he was about to head into battle with no idea where the enemy was or what was in store for him. Denzel was about to head out his door when the phone rang on his desk. Denzel hesitated a bit before finally answering the phone.

"Denzel, Man is that you? I've been trying to call some one for hours what the hell is going on I heard everything was chaos over there." exclaimed Cid Jr. as he was getting ready to leave

"Cid is that you? Listen it's great to hear from you, but I got a lot of problems to deal with over here." Stated Denzel

"Listen Man I just talked to Alex and….."

"Wait you talked to Alex, where is he, how's he doing..."

"Calm down….Alex is fine, I'm on my way to pick him up in the fastest airship I've got."

"That's great you can bring him here then we can figure out where to find Darkwater!"

"No he told me some things: 1.) Darkwater's in Midgar 2.) They got John and 3.) they got some sort of device that makes gone go demon and allows Darkwater to control him. So Alex wants you to bring a little something extra incase you need to take him down…..long enough to knock some sense into him of course."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about anything I'll bring the gear you just get Alex and we'll meet you in Midgar."

"Consider me all ready airborne."

Cid hung up the phone and headed out his door toward the Highwind family airport. Meanwhile, Denzel took a deep breathe and started walking toward the vehicle bay. He was unsure if anybody would be there, but regardless he was going to go take on Darkwater.

Denzel opened the bay doors to find nearly the entire WRO assembled before him.

"Sir we're ready." Stated one of the nearby commanding soldiers

"Very well then, We got some work to do! Guys we're going to Midgar!" commanded Denzel

As Denzel started to climb into one of the nearby trucks Denzel noticed an unused mobile cannon in the corner of the bay. He looked in the back of the truck to find a couple of crates of explosives.

"I got an idea. Let's bring that cannon, load it with these explosives and hand me the trigger device!" commanded Denzel

The soldiers complied and soon the WRO army was on their way to Midgar. As they began to travel down the road, Denzel took a deep breathe.

"I have a feeling that this next part is about to suck." Sighed Denzel

**To be continued……….,**

**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing then and tell me what chapter you want to see next.**


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Boy SOLDIER

**Here's Alex's story, I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing! Next up is Lucy and Cash's story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Broken Boy SOLDIER**

Alex's head started to swirl, he fought with all his strength to try and escape the chains he was confined in as the bomb continued to count down. Nearby a lone wolf watched over Alex as he desperately used the last of his strength to try and free himself. The wolf slowly walked over to Alex as the timer counted down 10….9….8. Alex took a deep breathe, he felt the sharp pain in his sides as the tight chains constricted against his broken ribs 7….6…5. The approached Alex and sniffed him slightly before growling….4. The wolf chomped down on chains, his sharp teeth tearing through them and into Alex's flesh….4.In an instant Alex realized he was free….3…2. Alex pushed off the chains and made a dash as far as he could run…1. 0…..The explosion was large and the force off it threw Alex a few feet away.

As Alex hit the ground he reached out desperately for help, reaching out in to the empty air. There was no one. Alex lay there broke, battered and bloody. He laid there and slowly slipped into unconsciousness unsure if he would wake up.

**One Day Later………**

Alex awoke groggily the next day, as he shook off the sleep he scanned his surroundings. The room he awoke in was small and warm. It was dimly lit, but he could see the light poking through the shutters of the nearby window. Alex looked at a nearby alarm clock it was about 7: 00 in the morning.

Alex looked himself over to find he was wearing a pair of blue cotton pajamas. All his battle scars from the other day was gone as well. Alex threw off his covers and decided to take a look around. It was clear that nobody had lived in this room for years, but some one seemed to keep things in order.

All around the room were posters advertising to become a Shinra elite SOLDIER. Alex noticed a picture on the nearby dresser and picked it up. On was a picture of a familiar looking man with spiky black hair wearing a SOLDIER uniform, standing next to a familiar looking woman in a pink dress. Alex smiled slightly as he stared at the picture of the two of them smiling.

"You two are still looking after me aren't you?" whispered Alex

Suddenly an elderly woman came into the room smiling at Alex, happy to see that he was finally awake.

"Oh…it's good to see that your doing better now. My husband and I found you passed out in a ditch. We heard the explosion and came to see what was going on, when we found you. We brought you to the town doctor and he used some cure magic to help heal you up." Replied the kindly woman

"Thanks…I had a ruff day or so." Smiled Alex

"Are you hungry? Because I can make you some breakfast if your hungry." Asked the kind woman

"I'm starving thanks for the offer." Replied Alex

The kindly old woman brought Alex into the kitchen area of the small house. As she started to fix up a breakfast of flapjacks, eggs, and bacon, the woman's husband came into the room and sat down across from Alex.

"Well how ya doing son? When we found ya you were near death. It was lucky the doctor could help you out." Stated the kindly old man

"I've had a ruff couple of days." Smiled Alex

"Sorry ta hear about that. What's your name son?" asked the old man

"My name is Alex……Alex Strife. I think…..I think my dad knew your son." Stated Alex solemnly

The elderly couple stopped in their tracks. The woman began to tear up a bit as the older man looked at Alex sternly.

"My dad said that Zack was the finest SOLDIER he ever met and one of the greatest human beings….ever." replied Alex

The elderly couple smiled, the woman gave Alex a big hug, while the man patted Alex on the forearm. The woman returned to cooking breakfast, while the man poured Alex a nice glass of orange juice.

"Thanks for that son…It's been hard all these years. Who was your dad?" asked the man

"His name is Cloud." Replied Alex

"I remember him….he came by here years ago. He was a good boy…he reminded me off Zack…Your father was a good man. He would be proud of you son." Stated the old man

"Thanks Sir. Thanks for everything I'd bee dead without you two." Thanked Alex

"Don't mention it. You know your gonna need some new clothes…I think there's an old SOLDIER uniform of Zack's in his closet. You can have it." Replied the woman

"No I couldn't possibly….." replied Alex

"Nonsense you need some new clothes so you'll take them." Smiled the old lady

"Okay….hey by the way, what town am I in? I kinda lost track of things." Smiled Alex

"Why dear you're in Gongaga." Replied the old woman

After breakfast Alex put on the old SOLDIER uniform and came out of Zack's old room to check on the elderly couple. The woman was outside working in the small garden surrounding their small house; the man was out back near the wood shed working on some project. Alex stood by an open window and watched the two for a while.

Alex remembered one time when he was young, he went with his mother to the park and watched her pick flowers that she brought home to make things look nicer. He tried to climb a tree, when he lost his footing. Alex remembered screaming as he began to fall to the ground when suddenly he felt himself fall into a pair of strong arms. Alex looked up to see the smiling face of his father.

Alex thought for awhile about the things that had gone on in the past few days. When the sniper attacked and he watched as Lucy the woman he loved almost got tagged by a bullet, when he called his brother and the line went dead. The thought that went through Alex's head at those moments was that he didn't care a thing about himself, he just wanted to protect his family, the people who have always been there to protect him.

Alex thought about those strong arms keeping him from hitting the ground. He thought about the fact that when he ran head first into enemy fire, he had a woman standing next to him willing to risk her life to protect him.

Then Alex realized it…that's why his dad did what he did. Cloud Strife would always be his father….Cloud would always be there trying to protect his son. Alex couldn't blame his father for trying to get rid of the black materia himself. His father had spent many years walking around with all this guilt. If Alex had been in his father's position he probably would have done the same thing. In fact he was sure of it.

Alex smiled then headed outside to help the two out. Alex spent most of the morning helping out the elderly couple with their various chores. Around noon time all three of them had lunch and Alex then prepared to leave.

"Thanks again for all your help." Stated Alex as he hugged the two goodbye

"You sure you don't need anything else?" asked the woman

"No and thank you guys once again……..for everything." Replied Alex

'Well where are you off to now son?" asked the old man

"Well I got some work to do. All lot of people are counting on me, but I'm afraid I'll let them down and I just can't let that happen." Replied Alex

"Son….I've only known you for a day or so, but you remind me so much of my son. You both got a strong heart. And I'm sure that if you look deep inside that heart, you'll find the inner strength you need. You'll never let down anyone who truly cares about you, if ya put your heart into it." Smiled the old man

Alex gave both of them one last hug then headed off down the road. As Alex walked down the empty dirt road four WRO vans approached from the distance. He signaled to the vans, but they merely passed him without notice. Alex kicked the dirt in anger and continued on.

After walking about a mile or so Alex stopped by a pay phone and dialed a number. Alex waited a bit while the phone rang, when suddenly the answering machine came on.

"Aw come on Denzel….where are you?" mumbled Alex

"_The line you have dialed is currently dead….please hang up and call again when it is working._" Came the voice recording

Alex hung up and dialed another number on the phone and waited for an answer.

"Who the hell is this, huh?" came the answer from Cid Jr's gruff voice

"Cid you jack-A$$...It's me Alex." Exclaimed Alex

"Alex…..where the FCK have you been!! Things have been going to hell every where. Darkwater's made a televised statement….in a couple of hours he's gonna do it. He's crazy man." Exclaimed Cid

"Cid listen…how's everyone doing?" asked Alex concerned

"I don't know….after I went home the other day I lost contact with WRO headquarters, something's gone down over there. And from what I heard…..a couple of people pulled a mutiny and are going to launch a counter attack with METEOR." Sighed Cid

"God DAM!!! Listen Cid….I need a ride we're gonna fix this…I need your help." Replied Alex desperately

Cid listened carefully as Alex informed him about everything he knew. When he was done Cid Jr. was more than ready to help out his friend.

"Bro…..I got your back. Consider me already airborne and on my way. All ya need ta tell me is where you wanna be dropped off." Stated Cid Jr. proudly

"I have a feeling where he might be…he wants to end it where all his pain started…we're going to Midgar bro." replied Alex

"How do you know?" asked Jr.

"I just remembered the things he told me. If I were him and I went through the things he did…..I'd do the same. End things where they began. I need you to take me to him so we can stop this son of a btch. You in?" replied Alex

"I'm on my way!" exclaimed Cid as he hung up

Alex hung up the phone and sat down on a nearby rock to think things over for a bit. Suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine, as a voice whispered in his head.

"_Alex….your destiny is almost at hand. Are you ready?_" came the voice of the planet

Alex took a deep breathe as he stood up and looked into the bright blue sky.

"No, but I'll give my best!" chuckled Alex

**To be continued……….**

* * *

**I hope** **you liked this chapter keep reviewing more coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 11: Because

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it, please send your reviews and any comments you have.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Because**

Lucy Valentine Strife stood in front of the bedroom window watching the sunrise. She had been awake for awhile, unable to get a good night's sleep. So much had happened lately, but the thing that stuck out most in her mind right now was that she had not seen or spoken to her husband since he left their honeymoon early to chase down a group of military psychos trying to kill them.

She was in one of the spare bedrooms of her sister-in-law, Marlene's house. Lucy put on a pink bath robe and headed down stairs to get a cup of coffee. When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find an already busy Marlene Strife. Lucy sat down at the kitchen table as Marlene poured her a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up?" asked Lucy as she took a sip

"Celes woke up early, so I came down here to make her some breakfast. Neither of us has been getting much sleep lately, what with Denzel at work so much and not home." Replied Marlene sadly

"Don't worry about. Denzel can be like Alex some times, when stuff like this happens he becomes obsessed with the situation until things are resolved." Replied Lucy trying to comfort her sister-in-law

"I know it's just that this whole thing is just a really scary situation. Thank you for coming over looking out for me and Celes." Sighed Marlene

"No problem." Smiled Lucy

At that moment Izumi Valentine came into the kitchen looking tired. She sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Marlene smiled, but soon heard the cries of her two year old daughter. Marlene excused herself then grabbed Celes' breakfast and headed upstairs to her daughter's room. Izumi sighed as Lucy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Lucy

"No." groaned Izumi

"Join the club…it's hard to sit around feeling like there's nothing to do." Replied Lucy

"You got that right." Retorted Izumi

"Oh…come on you two. We're not here to feel useless, we're to watch each other's backs and protect each other." Stated Yuffie as she walked in to the kitchen

Yuffie poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from the two girls.

"I know but it seems like we're just here to be kept out of the way while our husbands go out and do something that could possibly get them killed." Snorted Lucy

"Lucy, destiny is a funny thing. We all have our parts to play. Alex may be out there putting his life in danger, John too, but they couldn't go out there and do what needs to be done if they didn't think that everything was ok at home. Lucy….maybe Alex asked you to stay back, because you're the only one he could have trusted enough to protect his family." Smiled Yuffie

"When did you get so insightful mom?" chuckled Lucy

"Probably the day I feel in love with your father. That's when I finally came to understand how he felt. All those years of watching Tifa drive herself crazy over Cloud started to make sense too." Smiled Yuffie

"I know what you mean." Replied Lucy and Izumi in unison

"Me too." Chuckled Marlene as she came into the kitchen carrying her daughter

All four women shared a laugh, Yuffie then offered to look after Celes. Marlene handed her daughter over to Yuffie, who went into the living room. Marlene then sat down at the kitchen table. The three remaining women continued to catch up and share their problems for another hour.

After breakfast all three women went up stairs to change. When they came down they decided to relax and watch some movies in the living room, while they took care of young Celes. Sitting on the couch, Lucy soon found herself staring out the window wondering what Alex was up to.

"I wish I knew where Alex was." Sighed Lucy

"I tried calling the WRO headquarters, but there was no answer." Replied Izumi

"I have a bad feeling about things." Remarked Lucy sadly

"Relax Lucy…it's probably nothing." Said Yuffie

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Lucy got up and opened the door to find her father standing there standing next to Tifa Strife.

"Dad…..Tifa….what are you guys doing here?" asked Lucy confused

"Red and I need to borrow Izumi's plane." Stated Vincent trying not to make eye contact with his daughter

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Lucy concerned

"Lucy…..we got bad news?" stated Tifa silently

**Earlier that day**

General Cash was still trembling from what had happened. All around him were vans filled with WRO members that were loyal to him. Before Cash went into Denzel's office Cash had a few of his loyal officers round up people willing to follow him. When Cash entered the vehicle bay, there were vans awaiting him filled with WRO members loyal to him. As soon as the convoy of vans sped away, Cash headed to the back of the van to lie down and rest.

Cash sighed deeply, this whole experience was horrifying from beginning to end for him. Cash ordered his soldiers not to use any of the main roads in order to go unnoticed. Cash still had no idea where Darkwater was, but Cash had an informant that they were going to meet up with who lived miles down the road from Gongaga. Cash and a few of his men would take a small plane to a small, overlooked airstrip near the town then travel the rest of the way by vans. Once cash had the information he needed he would order all his troops to travel to their final destination.

Right about now Cash was on that said plane on his way to meet with his informant. The plane was smaller that most airships, nut it still had enough room to carry about two vans. Cash looked out his window and sighed, he certainly didn't want to hurt Denzel or start a military revolt, but whenever he looked at the picture of his family in his wallet he knew he did the right thing, he knew he did what he had to.

It was 10 in the morning as they touched down, immediately general Cash hopped off the plane and leaped into the awaiting van. They had no time to lose, Cash needed to find this madman and stop him.

After about an hour of driving they arrived at the home of General Cash's informant. Cash took a deep breathe and got out of the van then headed for the door. It was a small cottage out in the middle of nowhere.

Perry was an old buddy of General Cash, he used to work for the WRO, but quit 10 years ago. He was a bit of an eccentric, always a pragmatist, while at the same time slightly neurotic. Over his lifetime Perry made many connections, which he still keeps in contact with. This has made Perry an invaluable resource to General Cash.

Cash knocked on the door, after a minute of waiting the door opened to reveal the pudgy form of Perry Dorian former Sergeant of the WRO. Perry smiled and embraced his old friend then invited him and his military escorts in. Cash had his troops wait by the doors and windows, while cash sat down on Perry's couch. Perry sat down on his favorite arm chair and poured Cash a cup of tea.

"So old friend…what brings you here?" chuckled Perry

"Quite a bit actually, but I don't think I need to tell you about it. Now doubt you already know." Sighed Cash

'I've heard things, but when you get to be in my position you don't believe everything you hear." Chuckled Perry

"So….word got around" stated Cash solemnly

"Big news travels fast. Plus with all the noise Darkwater's been making in the underground it was only a matter of time before you came to me." Replied Perry

"So you do know about Darkwater?" inquired Cash

"As I said I know a lot of things. Darkwater's been moving a lot of heavy machinery for quite some time. With a lot of the new WRO restrictions going around, most of the truck drivers have turned to underground smuggling to score gil."

"So….Darkwater's been using the underground."

"Yup…He's been having truck loads of machinery, weapons, artillery, etc up into the ruins of Midgar."

"Midgar….why?"

"Who knows, but according to my sources…if Darkwater's going to do anything, It'll be at Midgar."

"Thanks for the help Perry."

Cash stood up and shook Perry's hand then started heading for the door. Just as Cash was about to head out, Perry called out to him one last time.

"You know Stephen, I'm not one for telling others what choices to make in life. But, I just gotta ask you……Do you think you're doing the right thing?' asked Perry solemnly

"I don't know." Replied Cash as he looked away and headed out the door

Cash sighed deeply then got back in his van and headed back toward their awaiting planes. His accompanying troops radioed the meeting point of the rest of Cash's troops while the drove. As they were traveling down the road, Cash briefly glimpsed a man waving at the vans. Cash paid no attention and told the driver to move on. Cash's only concern at this moment was getting to Midgar and stopping Darkwater once and for all.

Meanwhile high in the skies Izumi Valentine was in her personal plane flying her father-in-law, Lucy and Red 13 to Rocket Town. No body knew what to think when Vincent and Tifa showed up at Denzel's house. But soon, Vincent had informed everyone on what had happened. As soon as she heard the news Marlene fell to the ground crying, Tifa and Yuffie tried their best to consul her, Lucy stood there for a while not exactly sure what to feel or do. Vincent told them that they needed Izumi's personal plane to fly over to Cid's house and round up some Airships for the upcoming battle.

Izumi agreed and Lucy demanded that she come as well. Before she left Lucy grabbed some gear that she had brought with her, then loaded up her gun and headed out. So far the trip had been quiet, Vincent didn't quite know what to say to the two ladies whose husbands were missing. Lucy sat by one of the windows quietly, Izumi tried to concentrate on flying. She put the plane on auto-pilot once more and sat there. According to Vincent, John and Alex were missing and presumed captured by Darkwater and Denzel….well Izumi cared not to think about it.

At this moment Izumi was scarred to death. She had no idea where John was or how he was doing, but with everything she heard about Darkwater she could only imagine what he was going through. Izumi knew John was tough, but still….she worried and who wouldn't. Vincent said that he Cloud, and Red had been talking about Darkwater since they lost to him. Vincent said they had a plan and if they ever found John they'd tell it to him. Izumi was a bit skeptical, but who wouldn't be at a time like this. In times of trouble Izumi would look to her best friend, Lucy.

Lucy always seemed like a pillar of strength to Izumi. No matter what Lucy always seemed to keep a cool head, Lucy always seemed to be able to be strong no matter what the situation. But now, as she sat there staring blankly out the passenger window, Izumi could see that Lucy only had enough strength left in her to keep the tears back.

Lucy sat there at that moment there were no words that could describe how she felt. She felt: scared, angry, vengeful, sad, and a whole host of other emotions. It was taking a great deal of strength to keep from crying. In reality Lucy was a little mad at everyone. She was mad at Darkwater for being the bastrd that he is, she was mad at Alex for running off after him without a single thought, she was mad at Cash for shooting Denzel, hell she was even mad at her father for bring her bad news.

Lucy was just filled with so many emotions at the moment and she just didn't know how to sort through them all. So she just sat there, not sure what to do at all. She could feel the eyes of her father boring a hole through her. Her father had never really been good at having a heart to heart talk with his children.

Vincent finally bit the bullet and moved to sit by his daughter. Lucy didn't turn her head, she just keep looking out her window as Vincent sat down. Vincent sighed as he shifted in his seat. Even after all these years, this type of situation was still a bit uncomfortable for him.

"Lucy……I can only guess how you feel. I'm not going to try, but I am going to try to help you." Sighed Vincent

"Dad….please, not right now. I know you're trying to help, but….." replied Lucy distressed

"Lucy, I've probably been the worst father in the world. But, the one thing I'm most proud of in the world is that, regardless of that fact, I've helped raised two of the most amazing children ever."

"Thanks dad and you were a great father…you still are….it's just…."

"I know, the situation looks bad. You're worried….more so than ever now, because some one you love is in danger."

"Last time when we fought Rufus…..and I thought Alex was dead. I almost died myself, my heart broke. And now I just keep remembering the pain I felt at that moment, but right now I don't even know what to think. Is dead, alive, captured…..I don't know. Everything seems out of my control, everything is spiraling downward…..and I just don't know what to do." Cried Lucy

Lucy started to burst into tears. She just couldn't hold back any longer. Everyone silently looked over to her as she cried, feeling their own sadness in their hearts. Vincent took his sobbing daughter into his arms and held onto her comfortingly. She was like a little girl again crying in her father's arms. Vincent almost couldn't stand the feeling, he had raised a strong beautiful young woman and now her she was….broken.

"Lucy….there have been many times I have felt that things were out of my control. People I cared about…I thought I'd lose. Not sure how anything would workout. The thing that kept me from losing it was that faith. I believed in the people around me, I believed that they had my back and that in the end they would come through for me. It may be hard to just believe in someone so much….but you'll just kill yourself worrying. Alex is a strong man, he's brave, and he's got a good heart. If there was man that I could have ever chosen for it would be him."

"I don't know if I can just sit back and do nothing."

"Then don't…..be strong Lucy. Believe in Alex and be there for him. Don't let the fear get to you….what Alex needs…what everyone needs, is for you to be as strong as you can be."

"I…don't know…."

"I do…Lucy I believe in you. What Alex needs is not for you to be crying, but for you to fight."

"Thanks Dad."

Lucy gave her father a big hug then began to wipe away her tears. Soon Izumi landed the plane and everyone filled out, just in time to find Jr. entering the hanger. He was ready to leave and heading for an airship when Izumi called out to him.

"Cid, What are you doing? We need a lift!" shouted Izumi to her brother

"That's funny I just got a call from someone else who needs a ride, tell you about it on the way!" shouted Cid Jr. as he signaled to everyone to hop on the airship

**To be continued…….**


	13. Chapter 12: Best of You

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Best of You**

**About 1 hour before the battle at Midgar**

Alex had been picked up by Cid Jr. five minutes ago. An awkward tension filled the airship, Lucy and Alex stood next to each other facing the window. Neither had talked to the other or even looked at each other for the entire time. Izumi and Vincent were in the cockpit with Cid, leaving the newlyweds alone. Neither knew quite how to proceed.

Alex sighed deeply and turned to Lucy to speak, but stopped at the last second and turned away. Lucy tired to speak as well, but failed just as badly. They sat there for awhile longer before….

"I'm sorry." Blurted out Alex

"Me too." Replied Lucy

"What are you sorry about? I'm the dirtbag husband." Chuckled Alex

"Yeah, but the least I could have done was be more understanding." Chuckled Lucy

Lucy and Alex turned toward each other. Their eyes locked intently, slowly everything faded away leaving them both in their own little world. Lucy placed a her hand on top of Alex's, Alex pulled Lucy closer to him. They stood there face to face, Alex wrapped his arms around Lucy loving as Lucy tenderly embraced him back.

"I love you. I'm sorry for running off, I'm sorry ruining our honeymoon, I'm sorry for so many things." Whispered Alex

"You don't have to apologize; I understand why you had to leave. It's just…..you have to understand that I worry about you. I have to constantly sit back while I watch my brother and husband run off to fight god-knows-what world threatening disaster. Sometimes it just gets hard to feel like I have no control over anything." Replied Lucy

"Lucy, I could do even a forth of the things I could without you. You are one of the reasons I am who I am today. You've always been there for me, you're always in my thoughts. Everything I do, all the fighting, all the recklessness, I do everything for you, for my family, I care about you all so much that I put myself in danger to protect you all. I'm sorry if I worry you." Said Alex

"Thanks but I still feel a little worthless. Compared to you and John, there's nothing I can do to help. I wanna keep you safe just as much as you want to keep me safe, I'm just not as strong." Replied Lucy solemnly

"You think I'm strong, compared to you I'm nothing. Lucy you've stood by me through everything, and there has been A LOT of everything. You're the strongest woman I know and I need you there with me." Smiled Alex

"Thanks, I guess I knew that….I just needed to hear it from you." Chuckled Lucy

"I'll say it again anytime, every word of it is true…..Hey, I got some big news for you." Replied Alex

"Tell me later." Smiled Lucy

The two newlyweds kissed passionately, Lucy groaned with pleasure. The passion started to increase rapidly as their kiss intensified. The two quickly began to take each others clothes off as they kissed.

In the main cockpit, Cid switched off all surveillance and sound coming from the room Alex and Lucy were in. He chuckled lightly to himself as steered the ship onwards. Cid knew all to well that those two would need some privacy.

**Back at the start of the Battle**

Darkwater stood in the middle of his makeshift command center. He was being bombarded on all sides by enemy attack. Luckily Darkwater had brought enough weaponry over to this area to hold out for a bit longer. A small group of WRO soldiers broke past the main barricade and bolted toward Darkwater. Darkwater pulled out his machine gun and shot each of them down. All he need was a little bit more time for preparation and everything would be over.

Darkwater glanced over to where Cash had set up his operation at the other side of the battlefield. He hadn't expected his enemies to go to such extremes, but it didn't matter. Darkwater had to initiate his plan first in order for everything workout. He couldn't let his enemies stop him. Darkwater believed that he had fought to hard and for to long to let anyone stop him when he was so close to achieving his goal.

More soldiers started to approach Darkwater's command center, Darkwater called over some of his men and had them tend to the machinery while he grabbed a more powerful machine gun. Darkwater hopped over the railing surrounding his command center and began opening fire on the incoming soldiers. He took down five WRO troopers with his first wave of gunfire. Three more came at him from the left, they fired at Darkwater forcing him to fall back and dodge the gunfire.

Darkwater charged up his materia and used quake to knock down the three soldiers, he finished them off with some fire materia burning them to a crisp as more soldiers approached. Darkwater ducked behind a nearby peace of ruble to dodge the incoming gunfire. Darkwater used some ice materia to make a frozen ice path next to him, Darkwater slide on his back across the ice and fired at the soldiers taking them down. Two more soldiers remained as Darkwater ducked behind a nearby broken down wall. Darkwater tried to fire at them from behind the wall, but it was no good he was out of ammo.

He dropped the gun and cast Haste on himself, using the boost in speed he jumped through the hole in the broken wall and dodged the gunfire. Quickly he whipped out his machete and leaped straight into the first soldier driving the machete deep into his chest. Darkwater used the body of the first soldier to protect himself from the other soldiers gunfire. Darkwater spun around quickly, kicking the gun out of the soldiers hands. He removed his machete from the soldier's chest then slashed the second one across the throat finishing him off with an elbow strike to the head.

When the coast was clear Darkwater used the radio on his belt to order more of his soldiers to fall back and defend the command center. Darkwater took a moment to catch his breathe then headed back toward the command center to make final preparations.

Meanwhile, Alex and John stood just outside of the main battlefield over looking all the action. The fighting was intense an every side refused to give up.

"This is going to be a tough one." Stated John

"I'm not really looking forward to it." Chuckled Alex

"So where do we start?" asked John

"I got a plan, start heading for Cash, I'll deal with Darkwater. Lucy will bring you your weapon, where dose he keep them." Reported Alex

"He keeps them like trophies, they're near the main consol." Responded John

"Okay good, let's move out. And John……don't die."

"You too, Alex."

The two men nodded toward each other then headed out toward there respective destinations. Alex dodged some explosions then took cover from incoming fire. When the coast was clear he continued on, Alex avoided the soldiers as much as he could. He scanned the battlefield looking for the clearest path toward Darkwater's command center. When Alex was near he sneaked around the side and discreetly climbed over the railing into Darkwater's command center. Alex laid low trying not to be noticed.

As soon as he entered he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against his head. Alex looked up to see Darkwater smiling back at him, submachine gun pointed at his head. Alex stood up slowly as Darkwater kept his gun firmly pointed at Alex.

"Mr. Strife, what a surprise to see you alive!" remarked Darkwater sarcastically

"Well not for lack of trying, right Colonel." Retorted Alex

"Come to enjoy the show." Asked Darkwater

"Not really….I just came to get back something that belongs to me." Chuckled Alex as he eyed his sword propped up against the main consol

"If you want it Mr. Strife, just take it." Smiled Darkwater

"Ok!" chuckled Alex

Suddenly an airship swooped overhead kicking up a large gust of wind. Darkwater barely had anytime to leap out of the way as a large ball off energy crashed into the nearby ground knocking back all of Darkwater's soldiers. Alex dived past the fallen troopers and grabbed John's gunblade. Lucy jumped out of the airship and transformed into her Chaos form, as she flew over Alex's head he tossed the gunblade up to her. Lucy caught it and flew off toward John to deliver it. Alex picked up his Tsurugi and pointed it straight at Darkwater as he rose to his feet. Darkwater loaded up his submachine gun and pulled out his machete. The two stared each other down as they circled each other.

"Well then Mr. Strife it's just you and me, one on one." Chuckled Darkwater

"You're right, let's make this interesting." Grinned Alex as he stuck his Tsurugi into the ground

Alex got into a fighting stance as he smirked at Darkwater. Darkwater smiled and pointed his gun straight at Alex and fired. Alex easily dodge the bullets, Darkwater continued to fire, but Alex dodged every single bullet. Darkwater was taken a back as Alex came right at him, Alex grabbed Darkwater by the wrist but Darkwater shrugged him off and pointed the gun at him again.

Alex back flipped away from Darkwater avoiding his gunfire. Alex used his new found speed to rush back up to Darkwater and deliver a quick punch to the gut, Darkwater laughed at how weak the punch was and took a swipe at Alex with his machete. Alex ducked out of the way and connected a few m ore strikes at Darkwater, Darkwater took a few more swipes at Alex before firing at him again. Alex dived out of the way to gain distance from Darkwater.

Darkwater attempted to cast bolt on Alex, but found himself unable to. He looked down at his battle suit to find that all his materia was gone. Alex chuckled slightly as he pulled Darkwater's materia out of his pocket and tossed them over the railing.

"How the hell did you….." exclaimed Darkwater dumfounded

Alex smiled as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant with two pieces of materia attached to it.

"Haste and Steal materia, borrowed from the great ninja Yuffie. Nothing's better for deceptively disarming your opponent." Retorted Alex

"You are certainly tricky aren't you Mr. Strife." Stated Darkwater Bemused

Back on the other side of the battlefield John had made his way past the battle field, but found himself suppressed by enemy fire. General Cash's makeshift command center was heavily guarded, John had to take cover behind a large piece of ruble in order to evade the gunfire. Suddenly a few energy blasts came from the distance and collided with the ground near the soldiers scattering them. Lucy arrived in her chaos form and landed next to John, then handed him his gunblade.

"Thanks Sis, head out and try to destroy all the big weapons, the cannons, the rail guns and any anti-air weapons. You gotta try to shut this battle down!" shouted John

Lucy nodded and darted into the air back toward the battle. John took a quickly look past his cover. There were still four guards still up. John checked his gunblade to make sure it was locked and loaded. He quickly ran out from behind his cover and fired taking down one of the soldiers. John took cover behind piece of ruble. He waited a little while as the soldiers returned fire. John rolled out from his cover and took a few more shots taking down two more soldiers. The last one opened fire on John, John side stepped the gunfire and took out the last soldier.

John started to walk over to the command center when a whole squad of Cash's troops arrived. John quickly ducked behind a wall as they opened fire on him. They soldiers were tightly grouped together as they fired at John. John took a deep breathe before he leaped onto the top of the wall then straight at the soldiers taking them by surprise. John started to swipe wildly at the soldiers taking down most of them with his gunblade katana. Two of the soldiers remained, John grabbed one of them to use as a human shield. John shot down second soldier then used the butt of his gunblade to knockout the guard he was holding.

John surveyed the area quickly before continuing on to Cash's command center. Suddenly a large hail of gunfire rained down upon John, he ducked away just in time and scrambled toward cover. He looked up to see General Cash and two other soldiers on Gatling turrets pointed down at John's position. He had no chance taking them head on and he didn't want to expend too much energy at this point, John need to think quick. John took a deep breathe then exhaled slowly, he hoped to god that this plan worked. He leapt out from behind his cover and headed out.

**To be continued…………………**


	14. Chapter 13: Blitzkrieg Bop

I know I haven't updated in awhile, but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blitzkrieg Bop**

Over at a different section of the battlefield Denzel stood on top the hood of a recently destroyed truck. Denzel shouted out commands to his troops from his position, he scanned the area as more of Darkwater's troops surrounded him. Denzel leaped over their heads and pulled out his massive buster sword taking them down with one mighty swing. Denzel knew they couldn't keep this fighting up forever. The WRO's forces were divided between his side and Cash's forcing Denzel's soldiers to not only fight Darkwater's men, but fellow WRO soldiers as well.

Darkwater's men set up a machine gun turret and began firing at Denzel's troops. Denzel used his buster sword to deflect the bullets, when he was close enough he sliced the turret in half. He punched the soldier sitting in the turret then spun around and kicked another nearby soldier's teeth in. Denzel kept running when all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by a group of Cash's soldiers. They each pointed their guns at Denzel.

He was cornered; they ordered him to drop his weapon which he did. Denzel quickly sized up his options. He took a deep breathe and looked up at the sky, suddenly he started smiling. The soldiers stared at him confused, slowly they approached Denzel when Lucy dropped down to the ground and cleared away each and everyone of the soldiers with a violent display of her awesome demonic strength.

"What took you so long?" chuckled Denzel

Lucy transformed back into her regular form and smirked at her brother-in-law.

"I had to help out my way-ward husband and my flaky brother." Joked Lucy

"I see thanks. How are they doing?" asked Denzel

"They got a handle of things." Replied Lucy

"Good, Lucy I need you to help me clear out some of these enemies……" Denzel was cut off when a group of specially equipped member's of Darkwater's army raised there arms into the air to reveal that they were equipped with summoning materia

The soldiers began summon all sorts of creature, Ifrit, Shiva, Ramu, even Bauhmut. There were even copies of some. It was clear to everyone that Darkwater had come prepared.

"Scratch that, just take care of these guys." Asked Denzel as he lifted up his sword ready for battle

Lucy made sure her gun was fully loaded before she followed Denzel toward the summons. As they headed toward danger, they saw hundreds of WRO soldiers fleeing from the over whelming odds. Denzel angrily approached one of the Ifrits and slashed it across the chest. The creature cried out in pain as it swiped at Denzel. Denzel side stepped the attack and finished the creature with another swift slice of his sword.

"EVERYONE ATTACK, keep going don't give up!" shouted Denzel

The fleeing soldiers turned around just in time to see their commander slaying the fearsome summon creature. Fueled by his bravery they turned around and headed back into battle.

Lucy leaped out of the way as came under attack by two Shivas. Lucy dodged their first attack then shot one in the head. At first glance Darkwater's troops summons looked powerful, but in reality they actually weren't. Darkwater obliviously didn't take the time to raise the summons properly.

The two Shivas released a powerful tandem ice attack completely incasing Lucy in ice. The Shivas smiled at their handy work when, suddenly the ice exploded revealing Lucy in her Chaos form. Lucy grabbed one of the Shivas by the throat and started to squeeze it until it disappeared. The second Shiva hit Lucy from behind with another ice attack.

Lucy spun around to unleash a furry of energy attacks on the second Shiva until it was defeated as well. Lucy growled angrily as she shot into the sky to go take on the rest of the summon creatures.

Cid zoomed through the air with a Bahamut close behind them. Bahamut fired a blast of energy straight at airship only for Cid to dodge the attack last second. Cid's excellent piloting skills would help him so much. As jr. dodged another attack from the summon creature he received a radio signal from his sister Izumi.

"Okay Bro, I'm in the ships cannon." Reported Izumi

"Good, now Fire at that thing!" ordered Cid Jr.

Izumi grabbed a hold of the firing controls and started firing powerful energy blasts back at Bahamut from the ship's cannons. Izumi's aim was dead on as the blasts brought the mighty dragon to a halt. Cid seized the moment and started to circle around back toward Bahamut. Izumi flipped a switch unleashing a series of missiles upon the summon, defeating him. The siblings only had a few seconds to celebrate before another Bahamut arrived and started attack the airship. Jr. pulled back the ship just as Bahamut's attack grazed the ship's side.

Back at General Cash's base camp John dodged the in coming gunfire then leaped behind some more cover. John took a deep breathe before he took aim, John took his time making sure not to leave himself too exposed. He pulled the trigger and took down one of the one of the two soldiers helping Cash. Seeing his soldier go down Cash pulled out a grenade and tossed it at John's location.

John jumped out of the way putting him in the line of fire once again. John started to roll away as Cash and the remaining soldier fired at John. John took cover once again as Cash tossed another grenade; John had to keep moving as cover became even more sparse. John leaped up into the air and started firing at the turrets. One of the bullets hit the soldier in the shoulder. Cash retaliated by firing at John with his turret. John tried to dodge, but unfortunately one of the bullets nicked him and John hit the ground hard. John pushed himself up and leaped behind cover took take a breather.

"Please give up John! I don't want to hurt you." Exclaimed Cash

"I know you don't, General. I don't want to hurt you either." Replied John

"Then please leave me alone, it's the only way!" shouted Cash

"Stop this madness, Cash. There's another way!"

"Tell me then John, how?"

"If we work together, we can beat him!"

"I wish I could believe you, John. But I can't take that chance."

"Listen Cash stop now and we can stop Darkwater before……."

John looked up to see the sky be taken over by a bright white light. The light shot up and started to encircle the entire planet. Most of the soldiers on the battlefield began to flee in terror including the one in the turret pointed at John. John stood there in awe of the light as General Cash ran from it in horror.

"HOLY crap!" exclaimed John as the light began to approach him.

**About 8 minutes earlier………**

Alex and Darkwater stood eye to eye. Darkwater gripped his machete and submachine gun angrily, without his materia Darkwater lost most of his advantages. He still had one thing over Alex, Darkwater had his weapons in hand. Alex was unarmed and his Tsurugi was still stuck in the ground a few feet away from him. Darkwater couldn't afford to let Alex get his hands on that sword.

Darkwater took a step back and began firing wildly at Alex. Alex rolled out of the way of the gunfire. Alex made his way behind Darkwater and swept his legs with a kick bringing him to the ground. Darkwater quickly recovered and started firing at Alex again. Alex took cover behind a piece of machinery.

He took at quick look and spied his Tsurugi in the middle of the base camp. Alex look a deep breathe and headed straight for the sword. Darkwater made it to his feet in time to see Alex running for his weapon. Darkwater growled in anger and began firing in the direction of Alex's sword.

Alex managed to stop himself last second and side step Darkwater's gunfire. Darkwater keep firing at Alex leading him away from his sword. He needed to get close in order to get a better shot off the fast moving Strife.

Darkwater ran up to Alex and began swing at him with his machete. Alex dodged the first couple of swipes. Alex side stepped Darkwater again, but Darkwater anticipated this and shifted slightly putting Alex in point blank range of his gun. Darkwater pulled the trigger, Alex needed to think fast. Using the haste materia on the pendant he was wearing, Alex managed to dodge the gunfire only to walk into a counter attack from Darkwater's machete which sliced across the chest just under his throat.

Darkwater grinned in satisfaction as he began firing at Alex again. Alex back flipped out of then followed up with a round house kick to Darkwater's right shoulder throwing him off balance. Alex quickly hit Darkwater in the face with an elbow strike forcing him to stumble back. Darkwater began firing wildly at Alex again, Alex fell back and rolled out of the way. Darkwater kept pulling the trigger when suddenly his gun stopped signaling he was out of ammo.

"Looks like you're out. And you missed….for the most part." Smirked Alex

"That's what you think, Mr. Strife." Replied Darkwater grinning

Alex looked down to see that the pendant was missing from around his neck. Darkwater must have sliced it off when he slashed him. Darkwater smiled as he reloaded his machine gun and pointed it at Alex. Alex looked Darkwater right in the eyes and smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" grinned Darkwater

"Well…just look where I'm standing." Replied Alex as he reached behind him

Darkwater stared at Alex in shock as he realized that Alex was standing in the middle of the base camp, right in front of his Tsurugi. Alex grabbed a hold of his sword and pulled it out of the ground. Darkwater panicked and began firing wildly at Alex. Alex used the massive size of the blade to deflect most of the gunfire as he ran up to Darkwater.

Darkwater tried to move out of the way, but it was too late Alex swung his massive sword and sliced Darkwater's submachine gun in two. Alex used the momentum to spin around and nailed Darkwater with powerful kick straight to the chest knocking him on his back.

Darkwater gasped out in pain as Alex pointed his sword straight at him. Darkwater had certainly under estimated the young Strife. Not only was he filled with youthful vigor, but he had as learned much from his predecessors.

"It's over!" commanded Alex

Darkwater began laughing maniacally. Alex was taken back by his odd behavior, but none the less stood his ground.

"I commend you Mr. Strife. I underestimated you ability. But I'm always prepared!" replied Darkwater as he pulled a strange control device out of his belt and activated

Two auto-guns popped out of hiding and began firing at Alex. Alex leaped back to dodge the bullets and used his sword to deflect most of them. One of the bullets ricocheted off his sword and hit Alex right in his left arm. Alex dived behind some cover and checked on his arm. It hurt, but it wasn't a serious injury.

Darkwater slowly made his way to his feet as the auto-distracted Alex. As he rose to his feet, he suddenly fell back to his knees in pain. Alex's kick had done more damage than Darkwater had previously thought. Darkwater sheathed his machete then clutched his chest as he began to stumble over to the HOLY materia.

Alex spied Darkwater moving toward materia. He leaped out from his cover and did his best to avoid the bullets. Alex popped the switch blade sword out of his Tsurugi destroying one of the auto-guns. Alex then slammed his Tsurugi into the second auto-gun, driving the blade into the ground. Alex then popped out a hollow blade and a serrated blade from his Tsurugi and headed straight after Darkwater.

Darkwater reached the machine that contained HOLY, but collapsed before he could turn it on. Darkwater was in serious pain. Alex reached Darkwater in time and pointed his hollowed blade at him.

"Don't you even think about it, this little game of your's is over." Demanded Alex

"You've learned nothing Mr. Strife!" growled Darkwater as he pulled out the control device again and pushed another button

Suddenly the ground began to explode all over the base camp. Alex realized that Darkwater had placed hidden mines all over. Alex and Darkwater leaped out of the way to avoid the bulk of the explosions. Alex got caught in the shock wave and was slammed into some of the machinery. When the smoke had cleared Alex made his way to his feet. Alex breathed heavily he was sore and parts of his body ached. He had survived the blast…… for the most part. Darkwater wasn't as lucky, Darkwater had evaded the explosion, but his right leg was caught in part of the blast and it was badly damaged.

Despite his injury Darkwater was laughing, he was covered in dirt and blood, but was laughing, he was in tremendous pain, but he kept laughing. It was then Alex realized why he was laughing and it filled him with dread. Darkwater was lying hunched over the control panel for the machine that would activate HOLY.

Alex took one step toward Darkwater , desperately trying to stop him. Darkwater began to laugh even louder……as he flipped the switch activating the machine. HOLY activated causing a brilliant white light to shoot out of it practically blinding Alex. The light shot up into the sky and began spreading. A shockwave of energy pulsed out from the light knocking Alex to the ground hard. Alex gasped in pain as Darkwater continued to laugh.

As HOLY grew and grew John turned around to realize that Cash was gone. John rushed into the base camp to stop Cash. Cash stood at the controls for his own machine and powered it up. John began to approach him in order to stop him, Cash noticed John in time and spun around firing at John with his handgun. John backed away to dodge the bullets, but came right back and shot Cash right in the arm forcing him to drop his gun.

Cash stood there in pain clutching his arm, as the blood flowed. HOLY loomed over head casting an eerie light upon the battlefield. The light that reached down to the ruins of Midgar began to wipe out any soldiers in was unlike enough to come in contact with. John pushed Cash out of the way and began to deactivate the machine, when a lone soldier of Cash's came up behind and shot John in the back. John cried out in pain as he spun around and used his gunblade to shot down the soldier.

Cash made it to his feet and used a nearby rock to bash John across the head. John's head throbbed in pain as he fell into the ground, the bullet in his back only intensified his pain. Cash stumbled over to the consol and flipped the switch. METEOR activated causing a stream of darkness to shoot into the sky forming a massive ball of dark energy. HOLY flew up to clash with METEOR right in the middle of the planet's atmosphere.

The two powers clashed causing a epic battle of good and evil. The planet began to shake as the struggled took its toll on the world. Buildings crumbled all over, people ran in fear. John looked up into the sky to see METEOR and HOLY battle as he tried to fight his head injury. Alex looked up to see the same sight and growled in anger as he watched the beginning of the end.

The planet had had enough; the ground began to erupt as the lifestream poured out from it. The lifestream shot into the sky to meet with HOLY and METEOR. It clashed with the two powers desperately trying to quell the battle. However, this time the lifestream was not strong enough, the ground began to crack. Mountains crumbled, trees began to die.

The planet was running out of strength for the battle, but it desperately tried to push on. And so the earth began to crumble away as HOLY, METEOR, and the lifestream became locked in an epic struggle.

**To be continued……….**


	15. Chapter 14: All these Things I've Done

Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. Please Send review everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 14: All These Things That I've Done**

HOLY, METEOR, and the Lifestream rose into the sky engulfing the planet and clashing with each other in an epic struggle. Alex's eyes fluttered open as he groggily pushed himself off the dusty ground. All around him he was surrounded by a brilliant light. He scanned the area quickly and saw an injured and batter Liam Darkwater sitting on the ground in front of his HOLY launching machine, laughing manically.

"It's beautiful isn't it Strife?" smirked Darkwater

"How do I stop this?" asked Alex desperate

"It's over." Grinned Darkwater

Darkwater began to cough up blood due to his injuries. He smiled at Alex, then pulled out a hidden revolver from his combat belt and pointed it directly at Alex.

"Too bad you won't live to see how it ends." Chuckled Darkwater

Alex rolled out of the way of Darkwater's first shot then grabbed one of his nearby swords. With a flick of his wrist Alex threw the blade at Darkwater slicing into Darkwater's shoulder forcing him to drop the gun. Alex took a moment to catch his breathe then began scouring the area recovering his swords.

On the other side of the battlefield, General Cash collapsed on the control console after activating METEOR. John willed himself up from the ground, pushing past his pain John walked over to the console. He pushed Cash out of the way and began searching for a way to shut the machine down. Cash, breathing heavily opened his eyes to see John standing in front of him. Cash started to move himself into a crawling position, when John noticed his movement. John grabbed Cash and slammed him against the console angrily.

"Tell me how to stop this?" growled John

"I don't know." Cried Cash

"LIAR, TELL ME HOW TO SHUT THIS THING OFF NOW!" shouted John as he slammed Cash into the console

"I don't know." Cried Cash

John angrily tossed Cash to the ground then grabbed his gunblade and pointed it at Cash's head.

"TELL ME OR BLOW OFF YOUR F&king head!" commanded John

"I don't know, I don't know!" cried Cash

John growled in anger and kicked Cash in the side causing the general to cry out in pain. John sheathed his weapon and return to the console hoping to find a solution.

Tifa Strife watched HOLY, METEOR and the Lifestream battle it out in the sky above. Tifa started to shed tears at the thought of her children at the dead center of the catastrophic event. Tifa heard footsteps coming from behind her and started to wipe the tears off her face. Tifa turned around to see her husband Cloud open the door, Tifa immediately ran into his arms. Cloud pulled his wife close to him as he looked out the window at the battling powers.

"Why aren't you there Cloud. They need you." Whispered Tifa as she tired to fight her tears

"Here is where I'm supposed to be." Whispered Cloud

"What about Denzel and Alex?"

"I know my sons they can do. I believe in them. But right now you need me."

Cloud leaned in slowly and enveloped his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Tifa melted in the arms of her husband. She placed her head on his chest and savored the fact that Cloud was standing by her in this time of crisis. She prayed beyond all hope that her sons would be safe. It was Tifa greatest wish that her family that she cherished so much would once again be reunited.

In the nearby guest bedroom Yuffie Valentine sat on the floor curled up, crying. Her children were right smack dab in the middle of what could possibly be the end of the world. Yuffie heard someone approach and started to wipe away her tears. The door opened to reveal her husband Vincent. Yuffie sat there shocked at the sudden appearance of her husband. Vincent approached Yuffie slowly then kneeled down to stare her right in the face.

"What….." Vincent cut her off by placing a finger on her lips

Vincent leaned in and kissed Yuffie passionately on the lips, then followed it up by kissing her on the forehead. Yuffie threw her arms around Vincent, sat there beside her. Vincent cradled his wife silently in his arms as they awaited the results of the final battle.

Alex slammed his fists on the console. He had no idea how to deactivate the machine. Darkwater sat there bleeding to death still laughing at Alex's futile attempts to shut the device down. The laughter was beginning to infuriate Alex he drew he Tsurugi and pointed at the Colonel.

"What are you going to do with that thing Strife? There's no way to stop this now…..everything will end." Chuckled Darkwater

"I'm getting tired of you." Replied Alex

"Then finish me. You got very little to do before it's all over. Mind as well vent your frustrations." Smiled Darkwater

"Why do want me to kill you so much?"

"Don't you get it Strife, It's all over. Nothing matters right now. I win and there's nothing you can do. I'm using these last few minutes to enjoy you scurrying around like the hopeless little rat you are."

"You're crazy."

Darkwater began to chuckle again, then breathed hard. His injuries were starting to get the better of him and death would come soon. Alex looked over at the glowing piece of materia emitting HOLY. He took a deep breathe and thought over his options. His only choice seemed to be to destroy the source. Alex approached the materia and raised his Tsurugi over his head.

"Don't do it Strife!" shouted Darkwater

Alex growled angrily as he brought down the sword on the machine slicing into the materia. The materia cracked slightly then released a wave of energy that knocked back Alex. The cracked materia began to pulsate wildly. As HOLY tangled with METEOR and the Lifestream. The began to react violently disturbing the balance of the powers.

John looked over at the black materia and began to see it pulsating wildly as well. John ducked for cover just as the black materia began to crack. More of the lifestream began to pour out in order to shield the planet from the impending blast. Alex pushed himself up and began to scramble away. He knew he messed up big time and now everyone was going to pay for it Darkwater began laughing wildly awaiting the end, savoring his victory. The HOLY materia final cracked in two exploding in a blast of energy. John braced himself as the black materia began to crack all over and like HOLY exploded in a way of power.

General Cash could only look on in horror as he was engulfed in a terrifying black light. Darkwater's bloody laughing form was like-wise engulfed in the blinding light of HOLY. Alex awaited the end, shutting his eyes in preparation. After a few seconds, nothing had happened. Alex looked up puzzled only to see the devilish smile of Colonel Liam Darkwater. The Colonel was now fully healed with the power of HOLY coursing through his veins. Darkwater had absorbed the blast into his body, he began laughing even more maniacally as the power started to transform him.

Darkwater grew at least two stories taller. His hands turned to claws, his mouth formed into a muzzle as he grew razor sharp fangs. Darkwater's had been transfigured into the form of a gigantic werewolf-like figure with snow white fur. His eyes glowed blood red as several sharp razor blade like horns sprouted from his back. Darkwater's mouth began to water as he licked his lips in anticipation. Darkwater howled into the distance.

Alex tried to back away slowly, but Darkwater was too fast. He leaped into the air and landed with a tremendous thud right in front of Alex. With one swift swipe of his paw Darkwater knocked Alex nearly a mile away. The horrible beast began to belt out in maniacal laughter.

"Game over Mr. Strife, I win!" growled the beast

Darkwater leaped toward Alex with tremendous force, only to be hit with a powerful side jump kick from Denzel. Darkwater rolled across the ground, but quickly recovered. Denzel helped up his injured brother then pointed his sword at Darkwater.

"Nice of you to join the party." Smirked Alex

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Whose your friend?" asked Denzel

"Remember Darkwater?"

"Yeah."

"That's him."

"Oh. That's a new trick."

"Ready"

"No, but let's do it anyway."

"You're on Bro"

The two Strife brothers rushed toward the massive beast as it howled into the distance and readied its claws for battle.

The black began to engulf the once proud WRO General. Cash let out a blood curdling scream. The light was too much for him it began to overload his senses, tear away at his flesh. The light began working its way deeper into the General's body causing him even more pain. As his flesh melted away his muscles were engulfed in scorching black flame, burning them away.

All that was left of the General was a screaming skeleton. But soon the skeleton began to twitch and convulse as it grew two stories tall and start to twist and reconfigure its self. The skeleton grew a long pair of batwings, claws and fangs taking on the of a skeletal bat surrounded in shadows. The creature screamed in agony as it began to stomp around. John jumped away avoiding its foot at the last second. The creature quickly spun around and kicked John. John flew into the air and landed hard. He groaned in pain as the creature cried into the distance.

The creature raised its foot in order to stop John, when Lucy in her Chaos form tackled the creature straight into the ground. The creature swiped at Lucy, but she back away at the right moment and landed by her brother as the creature rose to his feet.

"How's it going Sis?" smiled John

"Oh you know the usual." Replied Lucy

"So you hear to help or are you hear to talk?" joked John

"If you're Lucky both." Replied Lucy

John gripped his gunblade tightly as his body started to glow and become engulfed in flame transforming him into his Chaos form. The two demon children smiled at each other as the shot into the sky. Cash started to flap his wings and ascended into the sky, he growled loudly and readied his fangs. Lucy and John pointed their weapons at the beast and readied themselves.

Darkwater howled as he charged at the Strife brothers. Alex leaped into the air and raised his sword above his head. Darkwater laughed as he opened his mouth to shoot a stream of white fire at Alex. Alex used the size of his Tsurugi to block most of the flames, but was still hit pretty badly. Denzel rushed in while Darkwater was distracted and slashed at his mid-section. Darkwater noticed this at the last second and blocked Denzel's sword with his massive claw. Alex used this opportunity to recover in mid-air and deliver a powerful kick into the side of Darkwater's massive head. Alex back jumped to gain some distance. Darkwater stumbled back from the kick, Denzel pushed catching him off guard by slashing Darkwater's leg.

Darkwater growled angrily and leaped into the air. He pointed his muzzle straight down at the brothers and shot out another get of scouring hot white flame. Alex and Denzel leaped out of the way at the flames touched down. Alex leaped up into the air only to be met with a swipe of Darkwater's claw knocking him back to the earth. Darkwater landed shortly afterward and moved in to bite of Alex's head. Denzel rushed in using his sword to block Darkwater's massive fangs.

As Denzel held back the horrible monster, Darkwater smiled and prepared to let loose more flames. Denzel pulled back slightly then delivered a bone crushing kick to the bottom of Darkwater's jaw. Darkwater howled in anger and began slashing wildly at Denzel with his razor sharp claws. Denzel barley managed to block Darkwater's onslaught. Alex took a deep breathe then leaped into the air over his brother slashing Darkwater across the face.

The brother regrouped and rushed toward Darkwater again. Darkwater dug his claws into the ground and opened his mouth wide to shoot forth another blast of flames. Alex and Denzel dodged the incoming fire only for Darkwater to leap forward and slam both of them into the ground with his massive paws. The brother cried out in pain as the beast held them down. Darkwater began laughing as he eyed his prey.

"It's over now." Laughed Darkwater

Cash screeched as he lunged toward the Valentine siblings. John rolled to the side and began firing at Cash from a distance. Lucy flew up a little higher and let loose a volley of gunfire. Cash flapped his massive wings and dodged the gunfire. He turned around and let loose a stream of black fire from his mouth right at Lucy. Lucy countered the flames by powering up and energy blast in her hands. John darted straight for Cash, when he was close enough John started to slash away at the monster with his gunblade. However he found this futile as he was almost entirely bone. Cash spun around and side swiped John with his bony claw. John began to fall to the ground, but swiftly recovered himself and started shooting again.

Cash flapped his wings rising higher into the sky, he let loose more black flames to deflect John's incoming gunfire. Lucy swooped in and began firing at Cash's head. The bullets hit their mark causing Cash to screech in pain. Cash lashed out at Lucy with his claws, Lucy avoided these attacks only to be head-butted by the creature. John tackled Cash from behind digging his demonic claws into one of Cash's ribs. Cash began to thrash around wildly trying get at John. Cash started to zip around the sky in attempt to throw off John, but he held on for dear life.

Lucy attempted to fly in close and assist her brother, but Cash kept her back by continually shooting fire at her. Cash finally managed to grabbed a hold of John's leg and violently yanked him off his back. Cash attempted to rip apart John with his fangs, but John used his demonic strength to hold back the monster's powerful jaws. Lucy zipped through the sky and powered up an energy blast in her hand slamming it right into the side of Cash's head freeing her brother from his grasp.

Cash attempted to back away from the siblings and started to fly away. John and Lucy followed him firing bullet after bullet. Cash spun around and tried to surprise them with a fire blast, but they dodged the attack. John came at Cash, but was slapped away by the creature's claw. Lucy cam in next, but Cash smacked her away as well. The siblings regrouped and came at him together, Cash fired stream after stream of fire blast. The siblings skillfully dodged every blast then delivered a bone shattering double punch to the creature sending it falling toward the ground.

Darkwater laughed as he held the Strife brothers down. He moved to bite Alex's head off when Cash fell from the sky crashing into Darkwater. Both creatures skid across the ground as the collided. Lucy and John landed next to Alex and Denzel and helped them up.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" chuckled Alex to his wife

"Yes, but I don't get tired of it. Besides I love coming to your rescue when you get in trouble." Joked Lucy

Cash and Darkwater made their way to their feet. They angrily growled at each other. Darkwater swiped at Cash with his claws, but Cash easily countered him. The two monster battled away for a few second, when they jumped back and began shooting fire at each other. Alex look to his friends and family and they all nodded to him. This was it.

The Valentine siblings powered up as Denzel and Alex's sword began to glow. Denzel and Alex rushed toward Darkwater while Lucy and John bolted for Cash. The heroes caught the monsters off guard and began there assault. Alex hit Darkwater first with a series of bone crushing melee attacks followed by some powerful slashes from Denzel. John and Lucy fired numerous energy blasts at Cash launching him into the air. Alex and Denzel gave Darkwater a powerful double kick sending him up as well. Alex threw his Tsurugi up after him, it broke into its six pieces. The heroes prepared their final attack and unleashed hell up on the two monsters with their respective limit breaks.

"End of Oblivion!" cried Alex as he brought down his last powerful strike

"Omnislash Version 6!" cried Denzel as he dug his blade into Darkwater driving toward the ground

"Hell Spawn Barrage!" screamed Lucy as she drove Cash back toward the earth

"Harbinger of Destruction!" roared John brought down his wrath upon Cash

The monster crashed into the ground with tremendous force knocking back the heroes upon impact with a huge explosion. When the dust had cleared Alex forced himself to a standing position and looked around for the others. Leaning on his sword he saw Denzel, Lucy and John approach. Everyone was worn out. They looked into the distance for any sign that the battle was over.

When the dust finally cleared Lucy dropped to her knees in horror. Denzel stood opened mouthed, John shook his head in disbelief as Alex looked on in despair. An angered General Cash and Colonel Darkwater rose from their craters surrounded by powerful auras. Darkwater took a deep breathe and glared at Alex.

"Mr. Strife……I don't lose." Growled Darkwater

Darkwater and Cash's aura intensified as they both fired massive energy blasts at the four heroes. They dodged the initial blast but were caught in the shockwave. Alex, Lucy, Denzel and John laid on the ground in pain as Darkwater and Cash turned toward each other. They both powered up and began firing energy blasted each other ending in a stalemate.

Alex tired to pull himself up with all of his strength and watched the battle. He slammed his fist into the ground he tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. Alex closed his eyes and clenched his teeth he was a failure. He slammed his fist into the ground one more time, then dug his Tsurugi into the ground and propped himself up. His Mako blue eyes began to flare up as the earth opened and the Lifestream poured out. The Lifestream poured out then collided with Cash and Darkwater, the two cried out angrily and proceeded to fight back the awesome power of the planet. Alex started to fall to the ground drained when John forced himself up and helped Alex from falling.

"One more time buddy?" asked John breathless

"One more time." Replied Alex

John and Alex gripped their weapons and used the last bit of their strength to charge Cash and Darkwater. The two turned around just in time for John and Alex to dig their weapons into Cash and Darkwater's torsos. John and Alex sighed with relief, but they looked up in shock when Darkwater and Cash started to laugh. The heroes dug their swords in deeper, but the villains kept going.

"For the last time, Game over Mr. Strife." Smirked Darkwater as he raised his fist in the air

Suddenly a blade was driven through Darkwater's back while Cash was shot in the head repeatedly. Denzel and Lucy smiled at their respective siblings as Cash and Darkwater fell to the ground. The four heroes took this moment to finally relax, when Cash and Darkwater's bodies erupted in pillars of black and white energy shooting into the sky to collide with the Lifestream once again. Alex closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"It's useless. We can't stop it now." Growled Denzel as he stomped the ground

"Help me up." Asked Alex weary

Denzel helped his brother up to a standing position.

"You ready, John?" asked Alex

"Some how I knew it would come to this." Sighed John

Alex pushed him self off his brother and began to walk toward the pillars of light with John following. Alex took a deep breathe then stuck his arm into the white pillar groaning in pain. John followed in suit grabbing a hold of the black pillar.

"What are you doing?" asked Denzel puzzled

"Denzel make sure Lucy gets out of here safe." Replied Alex

"What are you talking about?" asked Denzel

"We're the only ones that can stop this now. If Cash and Darkwater can absorb METEOR and HOLY then we can hopefully find some way to stop them by taking charge ourselves." Answered John

"This is crazy John, Alex you don't have to do this." Begged Lucy

"There's no other choice. It's the only way to save everyone." Replied John

"Denzel tell mom and dad I love them. Take care of yourself and treat Marlene right. Cherish that little girl of yours. Lucy…..I love you you've always been there when I needed you." Stated Alex

"This isn't goodbye Alex. No….it won't end like this…It can't." stated Denzel nearly coming to tears

"Alex, John please don't." sniffed Lucy

"Hang in there Sis. You've always been a strong woman and I'm proud of that. Tell Dad……I understand him and above all he was a great father. Tell mom that she was amazing. And….Izumi…..tell her that….I love her." Stated John sadly

"Alex this is crazy." Stated Denzel

"Denzel…..I'm trusting you to protect the person I love. Now trust me to protect everyone we care about." Replied Alex earnestly

Denzel hung his head in defeat then put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and started to pull her away. Lucy resisted at first sobbing desperately trying to stop them.

"See ya." Said John with a lopsided smile

Alex and John clenched the light in their hands and began to float up into the sky. Slowly they began to meld into the pillars until the became one with the light. Alex took a hold of HOLY as John gained control of METEOR. The planet began to tremble and shake as the last bit of the Lifestream poured out. The planet began to rupture and quake as it slowly started to die. Alex and John forced HOLY and METEOR to wrap around the last fragment of the Lifestream and began to guide it all the way to the northern crater.

The two heroes nodded to each other one last time as they drove the power of METEOR, HOLY, and the Lifestream straight into the crater right into the core of the planet. An immense light poured from the planet and began to spread across the planet enveloping it in a brilliant light.

A few miles away from the battle field Jr. and Izumi stood by their airships and looked on as the light approached engulfing every things in its path. Jr. tried to shield his eyes but found him self surrounded by the light blinding out everything. Soon the light had encircled the entire planet and stayed there like that.

When the light faded the crater was gone, new plant life sprouted life returned to the once dying planet. And it was renewed. An hour later Denzel and Lucy finally reached Jr. and Lucy delivering John and Alex's final message. No one could hold back their tears.

**To be continued……..**

**next chapter: Chapter 15: Let it Be**


	16. Chapter 15: Let it Be

Here's the second to last chapter of my series. I hope ypu all enjoy this chapter and please send any feedback or thoughts you have.

* * *

_When I find myself in times of trouble. Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness. She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people. Living in the world agree, There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is. Still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be._

_-Let it Be by The Beatles_

**Chapter 15: Let it Be**

Two days had past since the battle. WRO teams scoured the area for hours, but found nothing except for Alex's Tsurugi and John's gunblade. The weapons were returned to their wives. Denzel had spent the last two days at the battle site searching. When the time finally came for him to give up he returned to his office at the WRO headquarters. Denzel sat there behind his desk, sullen. He held a glass of scotch in his hand. He sighed heavily then took one more sip of the alcohol trying to forget the loss of his brother. The door opened and Denzel's secretary came into the office.

"Sir, the search party wants to know if they should continue or not?" asked the secretary

Denzel gave no answer; he just sat there and fiddled with the glass of alcohol.

"Sir it's been two days." Sighed the secretary

"They…….can stop." Replied Denzel sullen

"Okay sir maybe you should go home and relax." Asked the secretary

"Leave." Replied Denzel angrily

The secretary left quickly shutting the door behind her. Denzel gripped his glass firmly then gulped the last of the alcohol. He placed the glass on the desk then leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep since the battle. The WRO was still recovering from the devastation in suffered at Midgar. Denzel hadn't seen any member of his family in a while. He hadn't the heart to face them. Denzel felt guilty about what happened to Alex, he stood right there and watched it all happen yet did nothing.

Denzel felt the tears begin to build up. He sat up in his chair and began to pour himself another glass when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." answered Denzel

In walked Marlene Strife. Denzel lowered his head then turned away from her. Marlene looked over her husband as she approached. He was obliviously tired, the cuts and bruises he suffered from battle were still visible, he was un shaven and had clearly spent the last few days drinking. Denzel felt even more ashamed now.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" sighed Marlene

"Wallowing is more like it." Replied Denzel

"Denzel please come home. We all miss you."

"I'm busy, things are a mess."

"Denzel I've been talking to Lucy and…….What happened wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

"I know, I know, but that doesn't matter. Alex was my younger brother."

"I know you loved him. But Alex wouldn't want you sulking about hiding from everyone that cared about you. "

"Marlene, do you know what my parents said to me when Alex was born?"

"What?"

"I distinctly remember my mother saying: _Denzel this is Alex, you're just as much our child as he is. He's brother, love him, take care of him, look out for him. He's going to look up to you, so protect him._ I know nothing was my fault, and there probably was nothing I could have done to change anything, but……I still feel like failed…..everyone."

Marlene came around the other side of the desk and sat down on top of it in front of her husband. She threw her arms around him and brought his head in close. Denzel melted into the warm embrace of his wife. He closed his eyes and everything began to pour out of him. Denzel broke down and started crying. Marlene held her husband lovingly.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Stated Marlene tenderly

Denzel looked up into her eyes then kissed her passionately

"Let's go home." He whispered

Denzel gulped down his last glass of scotch then headed out the door with his wife. As he was leaving he noticed a flyer on her desk: Strife, Valentine funeral 5pm tomorrow. Denzel took Marlene's hand into his and gave it a squeeze, he was going to need her.

Cloud sat at the kitchen table of Denzel's house. Tifa was upstairs with Yuffie consoling Lucy and Izumi. Cloud poured himself another cup of coffee and tried to relax at the kitchen table. He heard the front door open and waited until Vincent walked into the kitchen and leaned on the door jam.

"So what's the word?" asked Cloud

"I just came back from one of the WRO search parties." Replied Vincent

"And?"

"It's been called off. We didn't find anything."

"I see."

"How is everybody doing?"

"Better……in a manner of speaking."

Vincent sat down at the table and Cloud poured him a cup. The two men sat there in silence for a while.

"Where is everyone?" asked Vincent

"Upstairs." Replied Cloud with a sigh

"Have the girls stopped crying."

"Kind of. Did you hear anything about Denzel?"

"He's still locked up at the WRO headquarters."

"Well Marlene left a little while ago, so hopefully she can bring him back."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"It's hard trying to convince myself that John's dead."

"I understand your dilemma. I was just remembering the time when I took Alex Chocobo riding as a boy."

"We all certainly had our good times. I only wish John and I could have had more. I always thought I didn't deserve to be a father. Hearing about what he did makes me realize how proud I am about what kind of man he turned out to be."

"Looks like weren't that bad at being fathers as we thought."

"To have raised to men who would give their lives for the world without a second thought…….it speaks volumes."

"Vincent, we've come a long way haven't we?"

"Yeah……and despite a lot of bumps along the road I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me neither, to our boys."

"To our boys"

The two clinked cups together then solemnly took a sip of the coffee.

Lucy sat there on the edge of the bed. She was in one of the guestrooms of her sister-in-law's house. The lights were off, the curtains were shut and the door was closed. On the nightstand next to her bed was a picture kept lovingly in a gold frame. It was of her, John, Alex, Denzel, Marlene, Jr. and Izumi. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy. Lucy looked over at the picture for the one billionth time, her eyes started to well up with tears.

The door opened slowly to reveal Lucy's mother Yuffie stepping into the room. Yuffie sat next her daughter who immediately flopped into her mother's arms. Yuffie wrapped her arms around her daughter. It was as if Lucy was a child again, Yuffie shed a tear herself for the strong woman that she had raised, who was now heart broken over the lose of her brother and her husband.

In the next room Izumi laid on her bed still crying as well. Cid Jr. sat in the corner, unsure about how best to comfort his sister. Ever since Izumi found out what happened to John she just started crying and wouldn't stop. Jr. was filled with a strange mixture of anger and sadness. He felt bad for his sister, because he cared for her. He felt angry because on the day he found about Izumi's relationship with John, he told John that if he ever hurt his sister he would kill him. Jr. sighed as he slumped into his seat; looks like John beat him to the punch.

Izumi clutched her pillow closer to her as she cried. In the bathroom adjoining to the guestroom, a test laid next to the bathroom sink. It was a pregnancy test. It was positive.

_And when the night is cloudy, There is still a light that shines on me,_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_-Let it Be: The Beatles_

He was surrounded, by what felt like liquid. He opened his mouth and realized he could breathe. It wasn't water, but he was still floating. He opened his eyes and was nearly blinded by the amount of light that surrounded him. He looked to his right to see the sleeping floating form of his best friend, Alex. John tried to move, but found it ultimately useless as there was no ground or sky. He was just floating.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of John trying get his bearings. Alex took a quick look around and realized where he was. It was easy, he had been here before.

"You Ok?" Asked John

"I'm fine, You?"

"Good, where are we?"

"The Lifestream."

"How do we leave?"

"I don't know. I don't think we can this time."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

The two men just floated there. Alex closed his eyes for a second to think over his options, when a bright light appeared nearby. Stepping out of the life was the smiling faces of Aerith and Zack.

"Who are they?" asked John confused

"Friends. Let's go they're holding the door open,"

As they started to float over to Aerith and Zack they heard a booming voice come from the Lifestream.

"_Thank You. You have both done well._"

"What was that?" asked John

"It was the planet."

'Since when can the planet talk?"

"It always could, you just finally learned to listen." Smiled Alex

Alex and John headed straight toward the opening created by Aerith and Zack. They smiled at John and Alex as they neared the opening.

"Good work!" chuckled Zack

"We're proud of you." Beamed Aerith

"Thanks, for everything." Smiled Alex

"Come on we need to get home." Smiled John

Alex waved goodbye to the pair then headed into the light after John. Aerith and Zack watched the portal close. When they were gone a single tear fell down Aerith's cheek. Zack wiped the tear away then put an arm around her.

"_They are truly special."_ Said the planet

"They sure are." Smile Aerith

"And they certainly have a lot to go back to. You did well for self Cloud. Buddy….you raised one hell of a boy." Added Zack

As the light cleared Alex opened his eyes again, this time he was lying in the middle of a small patch of flowers. John sat up first then made his way to his feet and helped up Alex. Alex looked around, they were in the old church not too far away from Edge city. John and Alex started walking down the road toward the Seventh Heaven Bar.

When they reached the bar they found the doors closed and a note pinned to the door.

"Closed! Gone to a funeral." John read off the note

"Looks like they think we're dead." Chuckled Alex

"Well I guess we have a party to attend." Joked John

Alex located the spare key and both men entered the bar to change then head out.

Everyone had gathered to mourn the loss of Alex Strife and John Valentine. Denzel walked up to the podium to deliver his eulogy.

"Welcome and Thank you everyone for coming to pay your respects. We're here today to honor two of the bravest men ever." Denzel took a break to try and collect himself

Lucy tried to hold herself together, she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes widened as she saw the distant forms of Alex and John walking over to the funeral. Lucy sprang up and started running over to them, Izumi looked up to see where Lucy was going and caught sight of Alex Denzel. Izumi sprang out of her seat and followed after Lucy. The two men stopped in their tracks and smiled at the approaching women.

When Lucy reached Alex she swung her fist and instantly knocked him out with a right cross. John's jaw dropped as Lucy came over to him and stopped his foot. John let out a yelp then was immediately floored by an uppercut from Izumi. Everyone from the funeral rushed over to the scene in shock.

It was a few minutes later when the two men woke up. Denzel was standing over them grinning, while everyone else were a couple feet away discussing the shocking turn of events.

"Maybe you two should have stayed dead." Chuckled Denzel

"We would have if we knew what kind of reception we would get." Smirked John

"How mad are they?" asked Alex

"They're not mad. Everyone's happy to see you're alive. It's just we thought you two were dead then…….you just show up. It takes a toll on the emotions." Replied Denzel

Alex and John stood up then headed out to find their wives. John found Izumi sitting under the shade of a nearby tree next to her brother. John cautiously approached. When Jr. caught sight of him he stood up and moved into fighting position. Jr. rushed at John ready to punch him, John side stepped Jr. then sent him into a judo flip.

"Give us a second will you?" asked John

"Okay." Squeaked Jr. as he pushed himself up and trudged off

When Jr. was gone John sat by his wife and took a hold of her hand. Izumi then threw her arms around John lovingly.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." Sniffed Lucy

"I'm sorry." Replied John

"I'm glad that you're alive."

"Me too. I couldn't really leave."

"I'm pregnant."

John pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. John leaned in slowly then enveloped Izumi's lips into a passionate kiss. John pulled her closer to his body and smiled.

"I love you." said John

"I love you too." Replied Izumi

Alex found Lucy standing on a bridge over looking a small man-made stream. He walked up slowly then took a place standing next to her. The stood there quiet for a while, before Lucy decided to break the silence.

"I hate when you do this." Grumbled Lucy

"For all intensive purposes I don't really plan these things." Smiled Alex

"You know how hard it is thinking you're dead then seeing you just walking smirking like it's no big deal." Replied Lucy

Alex grabbed a hold of Lucy then pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. Lucy melted into her husband's arms as she wrapped her arms around his muscular form.

"You're still not off the hook." Smiled Lucy as she slapped him lightly on the chin

"You can tear me a new one later. Right now I'm just glad to be her with you." Replied Alex

The two of them leaned in once again for even more intense kiss.

"I love you." Whispered Alex

"I know." Replied Lucy

They stood there holding onto each other as the sun shone down upon them casting a golden light on the scene. The clouds opened up shining the bright sun upon then planet as if in acknowledgement of this joyous occasion.

**The End……..**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilouge to the entire The Advent Children series. See how everyone turns out and how everything ends. Send your reviews/thoughts and suggestions.**


	17. Chapter 16: Epilouge: Joining the Pack

Hi everyone this is the Epilouge to my entire series The Advent Children. It's the final chapter so I hope you all like it. Please send any thoughts, revies or questions that you have reguarding the story. I love hearing Feedback. And stay tuned after the story is over to see a special edition bonus scene and a chance to give me some input on my next project.

* * *

**Epilogue: Joining the Pack**

**3 years Later…………**

He was late…..again, thought Denzel to himself as he looked out the window of his house. He chuckled as he thought about how much had changed in all these years…….as well as how much had stayed the same. Inside the house a party was raging celebrating the birthday of one of their own. Suddenly Denzel noticed the familiar vehicle pull up as he went to the door to greet his eternally late brother. Denzel opened the door and jokingly glared at his brother…..and his lovely wife.

"You know Lucy, you shouldn't let my brother's bad habits rub off on you like that." Smirked Denzel

"We'll I'm pregnant…so that's my excuse…..Alex is just a doofus." Retorted a 5 month pregnant Lucy as she walked into the house

"Sorry about being that, but you should know that there is no way in hell that I'd miss out my niece's birthday." Stated Alex as he handed Denzel a birthday present

"UNCLE ALEX!!!!" shouted a small five year old brown haired girl as she ran up to give Alex a big hug

"Celes….how's my favorite niece!" smiled Alex as he hugged his niece

"I'm great! Did you bring me a present!" she asked eyes wide with anticipation

"Sure did!" smiled Alex as he took the present out of Denzel's hand and gave it to the small girl.

Celes Strife squealed with delight as she kissed Alex on the check then ran off to put the gift with the other presents.

"She's happy?" chuckled Lucy

"Why not, it's her birthday." Replied Denzel

"Hey Denzel where's dad?" asked Alex

"He's in the stables." Replied Denzel

"I'm going to go get some cake, cuz I'm hungry. See ya later honey." Said Lucy as she gave Alex a light kiss on the cheek then headed for the kitchen

After Lucy had left the two Strife brothers Alex and Denzel smiled at each other as the shared a big hug.

"So she driving you nuts yet." Smirked Denzel

"She has her moments when she's unbearable." Retorted Alex

"I need to go check on some things…see ya later bro." said Denzel

"See ya later." Smiled Alex

The two brothers looked at each other with the utmost respect as they headed off in different directions. Alex headed through the living room where he ran into Cid Highwind Jr.

"Cid! Hey you made it, I thought you'd be stuck at the factory all night working on the latest designs." Remarked Alex

"Hey didn't you hear? I finished those about two hours ago and the WRO shelled out the big bucks for them. Tomorrow Highwind Industries begins work on the Shera VX. I'm here to party!" stated Jr. gleefully as he high fived Alex

"Wonderful! Maybe now you can start thinking about settling down now?" smirked Alex

"I can take on Rufus Shinra, but when it comes settling down I ain't that brave man." Retorted Jr. as he patted Alex on the back and headed off toward the kitchen

Alex chuckled at Jr. he'd probably stay his same goofy self forever. Alex continued on through the living room when he spied John Valentine sitting on the couch next to his lovely wife, and their smiling son bouncing on his knee.

"Hey John." Said Alex as he smirked at his brother-in-law

"Alex, you son of a gun." Smiled John as he handed his two year old son over to his wife

"Hey John, how's Little Leo doing?" asked Alex

"My son's alright, Alex. What about my sister, have you been treating her alright?" asked John

"She's great. What about Izumi?" asked Alex

"She's pregnant again." Replied John

"John you sly devil." Smirked Alex

"I try my best." Joked John

"Sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you lately." Replied Alex

"Yeah I know works been tough on all of us at the WRO in the past few weeks." Replied John

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle. Ain't that right…bro." smiled John

"Dam right." smiled John; the two men shaking hands in a sign of respect

"Wanna drink….I could get you one on my way to the stables….my brother's got beer?" asked Alex smirking

"Alex…..quit playing around….you know I don't drink." Replied John lightly punching Alex on the shoulder

"Just checking. See ya later man….. don't forget to say hi to Lucy." Stated Alex

"Don't worry I won't. You just keep her happy."

"I keep everyone happy" joked Alex

Alex headed out the back door while, John returned to his wife and kids. John hugged his son Leo as he kissed Izumi lovingly. John continued to sit there smiling he was exactly where he wanted to be. Alex headed out to the stables where he found his father sitting on a chair staring at the fiery, orange setting sun. Alex slowly walked up to his father, who just sat there watching the sun peacefully.

"What're you doing?" asked Alex

"Just thinking." Remarked Cloud

"You should be inside celebrating with everyone else. Where's mom?" inquired Alex

"She's in the kitchen as always…helping Marlene. They love having parties like these so much. I never really understood why until….."

"Until what?"

"Until….you were born. They like these parties because it makes them feel closer to all the people who are here, the people they consider family."

"That's profound dad. Why don't you and I go down there and hang out with that said family?"

"Sounds good……besides I want some cake."

"Sure thing dad."

"Hey dad?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'd make a good father?"

"Alex…..I am proud of both you and Denzel. You two are my sons and despite having me as a father you've both turned into great men. I have no doubt that you'd make a wonderful father."

"You were always a great dad…..your still a great dad….and you're going to make a great grandfather."

"Don't remind me…..With Denzel being married and having kids…..and you starting your own family….I'm going start feeling like an old man soon."

"We all have to grow up some time day."

Cloud smiled at his son before embracing him in a big hug. The two Strife men shared a laugh as they started heading for the house. Suddenly Alex stopped for a second to stare at the sunset. In all honestly it was a beautiful wondrous sight, but Alex's attention turned toward the kitchen window as he saw the smiling faces of the people he called his family. And to Alex that was an infinitely more beautiful sight.

As Alex headed back into the house, a lone wolf stood on a cliff overlooking the Strife household. He howled into the distance, his lonely call. As the wolf turned away from the sunset he was greeted by the sight of a whole pack of wolves. The lone wolf joined the pack as they headed off into the forest together. The sun set on the Strife household, and the sound of laughter could be heard from far away.

**The End**

* * *

Hey guys I hope you all liked my story. Send me any thoughts,review and questions you have. All I wanted to know what you guys think of my next idea for a story series. It's going to be a Final Fantasy 8 one. It's sort of in the vein of my The Advent Children Series, involiving this time the offspring of the characters from final fantasy 8. But it will be an all new story all new characters and a new adventure. So tell me what you guys think. Anyways this bonus scene coming up has nothing to do with my The Advent children series, but if you guys say I you like my next idea and that I should continue writing more of these types of stories this scene will come up later. I look forward to hearing from you all and thanks for reading, enjoy.

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

The night was cold, the moon full, the sky started to twist and warp until a portal appeared hanging over the ground. A lone figure dressed in a black cloak, face in shadows dropped out of the portal and landed on the ground with expertise. The figure rose to his feet and walked over to a small patch of grass surrounded by dirt bathed in the moonlight. He looked around to make sure he had arrived at his proper desination, the former location of the Northern Crater. The mysterious man bent down and placed his hand upon the small patch of grass, his hand started to glow an eerie dark violet color. The light moved through his hand into the ground then dissipated under the soil. The man rose up and took a step back. His sinister grinning became illuminated by the moonlight. All was calm, all was quiet; Then a partially decomposed hand sprouted forth from the ground reaching toward the moonlight. The figure stood there smiling as the hand sprouted forth, trying to free itself from its earthly prison.

"Welcome back…..We have so much to do." Said the man as the began to creep out of the ground pushing the dirt away.

**The End……………**


	18. Character Profiles

**_Hey everyone I know this story has ended but I thought I'd put up these profiles of some of the important character in the story. Most of these people are orginal characters created by me, while a few were minor characters already established with bigger roles in my story (Denzel and Marlene). I hope this is informative for all you and that you all enjoy this little bonus._**

* * *

**Name: Alexander "Alex" Zackary Strife**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Blood Type: B**

**Birth place: Edge City**

**Family: Cloud Strife (Father), Tifa Strife (Mother), Denzel Strife (Brother), Marlene Wallace-Strife (Sister-in-Law), Lucy Valentine-Strife (Wife), John Valentine (Brother-in-law)**

**Main Weapon(s): First Tsurugi, Premium Heart (Modified for his use to switch between sword and hand to hand combat)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Final Heaven, Omnislash Version 5, End of Oblivion**

**Description:**

Since he was a child Alex always looked up to his father. Unlike his stoic, brooding father, Alex is outgoing and somewhat charismatic. Alex has tried for most of his life to follow in his father's foot steps even going as far as taking over Cloud's old delivery business (and works part time for WRO as a special enforcer). Alex's idolization of his father as been his greatest source of determination as well as his greatest weakness.

At the end of The AC Alex learned that he could never be his father. Alex eventually came to terms with who he is and decided to become his own man, following his own path. Alex cares a lot about his friends and family and is willing to put himself in danger at a moments notice to protect them. Cloud has noted on more than one occasion that Alex has his mother's smile. Alex's bestfriend is the brooding and cynical John Valentine. Over the course of the AC, Alex's relationship with Lucy goes from flirtatious/friendship, To turbulent, to full blown love culminating with them marrying at the begging of The AC II.

Alex is a master martial artist being trained by Tifa herself. He has a great deal of physical strength, which is needed not only for his martial arts, but also for lugging around his huge buster sword. Even though he is a great martial artist, Alex's true talent lies in the sword, which he learned from his father Cloud. Alex is the world's greatest swords master, even becoming experienced in one of the most difficult weapons ever the First Tsurugi. As a result of both his parent's high exposure to Mako energy and the lifestream (Cloud's multiple dips in the life stream being a prime example) Alex absorbed an enormous amount of the lifstream into his body as a fetus which granted him the ability to speak with the planet effectively making him a Cetra or Neo-Cetra. Being a Cetra Alex is granted many strange and unique powers.

**Appearance**:

Alex nearly looks identical to his father. He has Cloud's glowing blue Mako eyes, but unlike his father he sports a head full of jet black hair. In the first story Alex wore his hair exactly like Cloud use to wear his along with the same outfit Cloud wore during the Advent Children Movie. But in The ACII, Alex dropped the spiky haired look in favor of a hair style more like Squall's from Final Fantasy 8 (A more wavy look). Although he still wears clothes similar to the ones his father used to wear Alex has modified them slight to stand out in recent years. As a side note in ACII Alex wore a Shrina SOLDIER uniform during the last part of the story borrowed from Zack's house.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 32**

**Height: 6'1''**

**Blood Type?**

**Birth place?**

**Family: Cloud Strife (Adoptive Father), Tifa Strife (Adoptive Mother), Alex Strife (Brother), Marlene Wallace-Strife (Wife), Celes Strife (Daughter)**

**Main Weapon(s): Ultima Weapon (Buster Sword), Premium Heart(Mod version)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Final Heaven, Omnislash (and Omnislash version 5 when working with Alex), Angelic Strike**

**Description:**

Having gone through many hardships during his early life Denzel has developed a level head and an ability to persevere through any thing. These qualities have allowed him to up fairly quickly through the WRO. People look up to Denzel as a pillar of strength, but he himself constantly questions his position as a leader. Unlike his brother who usually rushes head first into situations, Denzel thinks things out first, preferring not to fight needlessly.

Having been an orphan, family is the most important thing to Denzel. Shortly after the end of The Advent Children Movie, Cloud and Tifa married, then adopted Denzel as their own. When Alex was born Denzel made it his mission to care for his little brother, which he has (and it's a tough job). Over the course of his life Denzel developed a strong friendship with Marlene that eventually turned into romance. They married sometime before the AC, then Marlene became pregnant with their first child. Celes Strife.

Denzel is a master sword fighter becoming an expert in the use of one of the most trickiest weapons, the buster sword. However, Denzel is not as skilled in the art of the sword as his brother Alex. Where Denzel excels is hand to hand combat. Studying under his mother, Tifa, Denzel became the world's greatest martial artist. Denzel's skill in the martial arts exceeds that of both his brother's and his mother's. Denzel's deadly skill, level head, and ability to persist through the most extreme of situations is what lead him to be chosen as the new head of the WRO.

**

* * *

****Lucrecia "Lucy" Valentine-Strife**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 5'4''**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth place: Wutai**

**Family: Vincent Valentine (Father), Yuffie Valentine (Mother), John Valentine (Brother), Alex Strife (Husband), Izumi Highwind-Valentine (Sister-in-law)**

**Main Weapon(s): Cerberus (Gun)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Chaos, All Creation, Hell Spawn Barrage**

**Description:**

Lucy is a kind hearted, caring individual, who isn't afraid to let her opinions be know. On more than one occasion she's given the beat down on both her brother and Alex, when they've gotten a little out of hand. Lucy is a bit more tactful than her brother and prefers to work with people to find the best solution to any problem. Lucy is more outgoing than her brooding brother. Conversely, it has been known that in extreme situations Lucy can loose her head and become highly emotional and driven (like when she thought Alex was dead in The AC). It is also noted that she tends to worry a lot about her brother and Alex, who constantly get themselves into trouble.

Lucy has a somewhat playful relationship with Alex. They are great friends and at first looked at each other as being like family. Over time though their feelings grew into a deeper connection and they fell in love.

Lucy is an expert marksmen, just like her father and her brother. Like her brother Lucy has also been trained in the Wutai ninja arts. However unlike her father Lucy embraces her father's heritage just a little more and leans towards being a gunner. Lucy like her father has access to the Chaos form, although her form isn't as powerful as her father's or brother's she has quite a bit more control than them, allowing her to use it more skillfully.

**Appearance:**

Lucy is a raven haired beauty, taking with her the cute charm of her mother and merging it with a sultry air of her own. One of her most distinguishable features is her crimson red eyes a trait inherited from her father. At first Lucy wears an outfit similar to the one her father used to wear, just a more feminine version. In ACII, she wears more dresses, sticking to her family's signature colors, red, black, and green. But, when she heads into battle she dons her crimson heroine look once more.

**

* * *

**** Jonathan "John" Valentine**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 6'**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birth place: Wutai**

**Family: Vincent Valentine (Father), Yuffie Valentine (Mother), Lucy Valentine-Strife (Sister), Izumi Highwind-Valentine (Wife), Alex Strife (Brother-in-law), Leonardo "Leo" Valentine (Son)**

**Main Weapon(s): Katana (first part of AC), Conformer (Gun, shortly), Blood Sport (Gunblade)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Chaos, All Creation, Harbinger of Oblivion**

**Description:**

Practically the polar opposite of his outgoing, level headed sister. John is reserved, emotional, brooding and cynical. Due to his condition John viewed himself a threat everyone he cared about, until the end of The AC, when he came to embrace the beast within and learned to control it. John tends to over think things causing him second guess everything he dose (he's been working on it).

John has considered Alex like a brother to him for his entire life, developing a strong friendship with the youngest Strife. John is highly protective of his sister, falling into a big brother kind of state with her (Even though they are twins, he was born first, by a little bit though). Izumi was drawn to John's mysterious and soon they started a passionate love affair which blossomed into an actual loving relationship. John was reluctant to get too close to Izumi at first, but over time learned how much he needed her and his family behind him.

Even though John is an expert marksman, he's always identified more with his mother's heritage. John is an master of Wutai ninjustsu arts. Being skilled in the use of every known ninja weapon. John was reluctant to embrace his father's side of him until the end of ACII, when John lost his katana and took on a Katana gunblade inspired by one of his father's former enemies (Wiess), merging both his parent's heritage into one style. With in John lies the strongest Chaos form yet surpassing his father in raw power however at first he had no control over it what so ever and feared this form. At the End of The AC he learned to control the Chaos form, but is still nowhere near the skill level as his sister of father.

**Appearance:**

John is almost an exact clone of his father, which is a constant source of frustration for him. John keeps his hair shorter than his father to distinguish himself (however he looks a lot like Vincent before he was experimented on). At first John took on a ninja look from his homeland of Wutai wanting to reject his father's heritage. At the end of The Ac, however John donned an outfit exactly like his father. But in ACII John took on the crimson ninja look embracing both his parents (equally parts ninja/Vincent outfits with black chest armor having red streaks and designs).

**

* * *

**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birth place: Rocket Town**

**Family: Cid Highwind (Father), Shera Highwind (Mother), Cid Highwind Jr. (Brother), John Valentine (Husband), Martin (age 19, brother), Alice (age 4, sister), Ichiro (age 10, brother), Suzie (age 7, sister), Joshua (age 17, brother), Stanley (age 5, brother), Leonard "Leo" Valentine (Son)**

**Description:**

Izumi is the eldest daughter of Cid Highwind Sr. and Shera Highwind. Growing up in a house full of numerous siblings, Izumi learned how to care for others. She inherited much of her mother's tendencies, as well as her kind disposition. Izumi's greatest quality is her strong heart with allows her to lend strength to those she cares about. She likes to keep everyone connected and helps deliver home made pies to friends and family to keep up relations. Her best friend is the more outgoing Lucy Valentine, the girls like to get together and talk about various things.

One summer before the events of The Advent Children, Izumi was talking a walk through the forest surrounding Wutai all by herself, on a visit with Lucy. When she was attacked by a group of monsters. Training nearby John heard her cries and came to her rescue. From then on Izumi returned to Wutai in order to find a way to thank John for saving her. Their feelings for each other grew as they spent more time with each other. At first John was reluctant to start a serious relationship with Izumi , but through her kindness and strong will she fought for their relationship to work. John has maintained that Izumi is his pillar of strength and is the one who allowed him to see the good in himself.

**Appearance:**

While her best friend Lucy tends to be a sultry vixen, Izumi is more of the cute girl next door type. Izumi has been noted to look a lot like her mother and has flowing Blonde hair.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birth place: Rocket Town**

**Main Weapon(s): Venus Gospel (Javelin)**

**Family: Cid Highwind (Father), Shera Highwind (Mother), Izumi Highwind-Valentine (sister), Martin (age 19, brother), Alice (age 4, sister), Ichiro (age 10, brother), Suzie (age 7, sister), Joshua (age 17, brother), Stanley (age 5, brother)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Big Brawl, Highwind, Corona Drive**

**Description:**

Cid or Jr. as he's called by most people, is a brilliant mechanic, an engineering genius and an expert pilot. However, he's a slacker that only fears and is motivated by one thing…..his father. Jr. prefers to lay back and enjoy life, but he frequently finds himself being drawn into the plans of his friends (Most often Alex and John), usually due to the fact that he has access to free transportation. Jr. tries to project a tough guy person, but those who know him well know better. Cid Sr. constantly bosses his son around, which causes Jr. to be very afraid of him. When Alex inherited his father's motorcycle the Fenrir, it was Jr. who modified and upgraded it for him.

When Cid branched off and created his own Transportation engineering company, Jr. was named head of devolvement and has designed numerous amounts of airships. Jr. is usually found in his family's hanger sleeping, drawing up plans or working on the various vehicles in the hanger.

Although he prefers not to fight, Cid has developed a combat style similar to his father. But whereas his father was a straight forward brawling type of fighter, Jr. takes a more tactical approach to combat. He can think up of complex plans and strategies in a moment and execute them. This ability to apply smarts to fight make up for his lack of raw power and skill and allow him to be a formidable combatant.

**Appearance:**

Cid is very similar to his father in looks, but is a great deal more laid back and casual. Jr. is usually at work on some project or another and is frequently seen wearing his Highwind Industries mechanics' jumpsuit, complete with tool, belt.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 30**

**Height: 5' 2"**

**Blood Type?**

**Birth place: Corel**

**Family: Barret Wallace (Adoptive Father), Denzel Strife (Husband), Alex Strife (Brother-in-law), Celes Strife (Daughter)**

**Description:**

Marlene is the adoptive daughter of Barret Wallace. Growing up she has had to have dealt with loss on multiple occasions. This has given Marlene a strong sense of family. Not really having a mother Marlene formed an attachment to Tifa, considering her a mother figure. Marlene helps Tifa run the Seventh Heaven Bar, acting as a cook, and sometimes waitress. Marlene has witnessed a great deal of fighting in her life and is a pacifist. Her sense of loss drew her close to Denzel who had also faced similar situations, their friendship developed into love and they married. Marlene became happy when Denzel started moving up in the WRO to more managerial positions and spent more time behind a desk then on the battle field and was behind him 100 when he became head of the WRO.

Shortly before the events of The AC, Marlene became pregnant with her and Denzel's first child. Marlene had always wanted to start a family of her own and has looked forward to becoming a mother. In The ACII, Marlene has already given birth to her daughter Celes and is enjoying her role as mother.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 52**

**Height: 6'**

**Blood Type: 0**

**Birth place: Midgar**

**Main Weapon(s): Machine gun, Bowie Knife, Handgun(back up)**

**Top 3 Limit Breaks: Pulse Fire, Quake Strike, Viper Strike**

**Description:**

About 20 years ago, Liam Darkwater was a low level solider working for the WRO. After the Deep Ground incident Reeve went public with the fact that the WRO was being funded by Rufus Shrina. After learning this Darkwater left the WRO with a group of soldiers appalled by the fact that the WRO was being kept in the pockets of one of the planet's greatest enemies. The headed out two the woods to live in solitude becoming a band of militant survivalist, adding more and more to their ranks as time went on.

10 years before the events of The ACII, Darkwater lead his group into the forbidden forest and into the Ancient City. After exploring it they found the HOLY materia and studied any information they could find in the city and steal from the WRO. As time went on Darkwater's mind became warped and he devised his ultimate plan. He decided to use the HOLY materia to cleanse the world of all the evil he saw in it. He spent the intervening years preparing for his plan and looking for the one thing he thought could stop him: the Black Materia-METEOR. After Rufus nearly destroyed the world Darkwater stepped up his plan by recruiting more people for his army.

At the begging of ACII, Darkwater learns of a Archeological dig that discovers the Black Materia and subsequently steals it from them. Darkwater is a master tactician, and fights with a tremendous amount of skill and brain power making him more than a match for anyone, even those stronger than him.

**Appearance:**

Darkwater wears a tactical battle outfit of his won design that allows him to keep all weapons he needs handy. It is outfitted with many Materia slots allowing him a wealth of abilities to use at any single time. Darkwater resembles Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4.

**

* * *

**

**Age: 46**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birth place: Junon**

**Main Weapon(s): Hand Gun**

**Description:**

Stephen is a well respected member of the WRO, having served in it for years. He was an aid to Reeve before his departure and has acted so to Denzel as well. In recent years the WRO had been on a decline under the command of Denzel Strife. Cash became increasingly disparaged by Denzel's methods and became distrustful of him. Stephen cares deeply for his family and will do anything no matter what it is if he thinks it will protect him. This fact about him, is what misguides him to believe that the only way to save the world is to use METEOR against Darkwater.


End file.
